


Red Family

by Zootopon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hugs, Moving On, Romance, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopon/pseuds/Zootopon
Summary: Two years after the events of RHATO #25, Jason plans to take the biggest step of his life. His life has sucked from Day 1 but he's willing to risk it all again, if it means he can be happy.





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to create a few chapters for this story, so further characters will be added as I go.

“Will you make me the happiest man alive, and give me the honour of being your husband?” His hands clasped the opened square box.

“Oh my god. YES. A thousand times yes.” Roy exclaimed, jumping giddily at the sight.

Huffing a laugh at his idiot best friend. “Aren’t you going a bit overboard with the reaction? This is Artemis we’re talking about.”

“What? Can’t I live out one of my many fantasies?” Roy said, teasingly.

“Not when I’m about to make the biggest decision of my second life.” Jason snapped.

It wasn’t a false statement. After the bloody fight with Batman, if you would even call it a fight, Jason was forcibly strapped to a bed by Roy to heal his wounds. Needless to say, it had given him plenty of time to think about his life as Jason Todd and as the Red Hood.

94 confirmed kills. Now 95. (It might be higher, seeing as he never really counted)

At the price of disownment, Jason had ridden Gotham of another piece of filth that dirtied the already filthy streets and quite frankly, he was honestly glad Bruce rejected him as a son. He laughed at the irony of it all. For months during his time as a crime lord, he tried to force Bruce to show his love for him. For years afterwards, he fought his brothers to gain his father’s affection. But now? Now he couldn’t be happier. The ongoing back and forth of heartbreak and betrayal of both sides was finally broken. They didn’t want him, and he certainly didn’t need them.

Without the burden of obeying the rules of a family that had never loved him in the first place, his thoughts changed to his teammate, friend and potential _something._

The kiss was amazing. Short, but full of meaning. It would have been perfect if dirt and rubble wasn’t falling around them. And of course, life had to kick Jason in the balls and send Artemis and Biz hurtling through the dimensional door.

He had spent the next couple of months searching the globe inch by inch trying to find his friends. It would have been faster if he still had access to the Bat’s supercomputer but he didn’t really care. He wasn’t incompetent like Bruce sold him out to be. People often forgot how resourceful he was and his team were formidable, they would be fine whilst he searched for them.

Jason ended up slapping himself, and Roy the jackass, slapped him as well, when he found the two sipping tea with freakin’ Wonder Women. They were hiding in plain sight and he wasn’t sure if he should be happy to see them or hate himself for being so negligent.

Bizarro rebroke his ribs with a literal bone crushing hug and Artemis slapped him as well, leaving a growing welt in its wake, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. They must have lost their sense of time because eventually even Roy had begun to get uncomfortable with the public display of affection.

Now here they were, two years later, kneeling in front of his future best man practicing his speech to hopefully woo Artemis into marrying the emotional dumpster fire that was Jason Todd…or rather Jason Carson.

“Oh, come on, Jaybird. Artemis knows you love her. You two are already husband and wife at this point. There’s no need to be nervous.” Roy pointed out.

It was true, they had gotten close, domestically close but Jason was bad luck incarnate. The only reason why he hadn’t asked her to marry him sooner was the constant fear of something fucking his life up…again. He wanted this to be perfect.

Snapping away from his internal dilemma, Jason noticed his best friend approaching him with a mischievous grin. “Roy…what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? You’re supposed to kiss after you propose to someone.” He said, inching his way closer. Jason paled at the statement but before he could run for his life, Roy pounced onto him. “Come on Jaybird. You wanted to practice.”

“Not this!” He exclaimed, trying to keep his head far away from Roy’s lips. Limbs flailed around as the two fought for dominance on the apartment floor. Roy was an idiot, but he was a determined idiot and Jason knew full well he would carry out his threat. If Jason wasn’t trying to protect the $10,000 engagement ring, he would have escaped long ago.

“Orange him, why fight Red Him?” They both snapped their heads to the figure standing at the doorway staring at the two.

“Oh, Hey B.” Jason said, lying on the floor, tilting his head to the big kryptonian clone as casually as he could. “I wanted…no that would be weird. Roy wanted to…Dammit Roy, why do you always make things complicated?”

“Because you love it.” He cheekily smiled. Turning his attention back to Biz, Roy explained. “B, you know that Jason and Artemis are dating, right?”

“Red him boyfriend, Red her girlfriend.”

Nodding at their gigantic friend. “Exactly, well Jason here wants to go further and get married with Artemis and spend the rest of his life with her.”

Bizarro immediately perked up at the thought. “Red family?”

Getting off his friend, Roy continued. “Exactly. He wants to have a family with her and he asked me to practice his speech to her.”

“Why try kiss Red him?” Biz asked quizzingly at the two.

“Since he wanted to practice how he would propose to Artemis, a kiss happens if she says yes. So I’m helping him practice.” Jason shot a glare at his best friend.

“Oh. Me help.” Taking long strides towards Jason.

“Wait. Biz-” Before he could reject, Jason was plastered with a big sloppy kiss on his face.

Recoiling at the action, Jason stared dumbfounded at the big goof in front of him before sending a death glare at the big goof to the side of him. Roy was trying his best to keep in his giggles but his body betrayed him, with his shoulders shaking up and down at the predicament.

“I will shoot you.” Jason hissed out. Roy merely shrugged at the threat. Returning his attention back to his loveably friend, Jason spoke. “B, I know this is a big ask, but you can’t tell Artemis about this. On Friday night I’ll ask her but until then can you keep this secret?”

Looking down at his feet, Biz murmured. “Red her always knows when Bizarro lies.”

Jason grimaced at the statement. Artemis’ intuition was scarily similar to Cassandra’s ability to read body language, and he knew full well that if one did not tread lightly, she would find out.

“It’s not like you’re lying to her, Biz. More like, you’re not telling her until Jason and Artemis get engaged.” _Such a Roy answer_ , Jason thought.

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Roy. She might not say yes.” Jason muttered at his friend.

“Jaybird, stop selling yourself short. You’re a hell of a catch and if you weren’t asking Artemis to marry you, I would have proposed to you long ago.” Roy remarked. Jason felt his cheeks heat up at the comment which only fuelled Roy’s laughter. “Your fucking face. I should play the fake gay card more often.” His deep laughter thundered within the apartment walls.

“That’s it. I’m shooting you. Biz, where’s my guns?”

~~~~

No-one outside his circle of friends knew about his two-year relationship with Artemis and he took special care to keep it that way. He could count on one hand the amount of people that had the privilege of knowing. He didn’t mind doing bold and extravagant acts whenever he was the Red Hood, but he made sure Jason Carson’s life was off limits.

Jason was quite proud with the level of detail he invested into his civilian identity. Birth records were never found as he was orphaned at birth. Found by delta force Rangers who decided to raise him as one of their own, often moving from base to base during his childhood. At 18, all of them were reported to be KIA after a botched mission due to unreliable intel. Following in his parents’ footsteps he went on to have a life as a freelance field medic and due to the unpredictability of his day job, he did not have a set residential address.

The background would reduce questions on his particularly select skillsets and the job allowed Jason to travel between high risk regions without raising eyebrows. Jason Carson was his first attempt at having a life after his death. For years, the Red Hood was his everything. Being the dark agent of the Bats, he lived and breathed vigilantism. After his disownment, a light bulb moment struck him.

For a family that said they cared, not once did the Bats ever suggest having a day life outside his nightlife. To them, at a subconscious level, they truly believed Jason Todd was dead and the Red Hood was merely a soldier for them to use. Roy, as always, supported his decision to try and actually live. Jason Carson had a job, a kickass girlfriend and incredibly close friends.

Of course, despite what people thought of him, Jason wasn’t an idiot. He had other identities if Mr. Carson ever found himself compromised by the different secret societies that either wish to kill him again, or arrest him.

However, despite his constant paranoia (thanks Batman), Jason found his new life enjoyable and now he was about to make the biggest step he had ever made. He was going to ask Artemis to marry him. This decision led him to Paris. The city of Love.

Somewhat harmonic with what he was about to do. Traversing the city skyline at night always rubbed him the wrong way. Paris was also the City of Lights. He was so used to sticking to the shadows of Gotham and other hope desolate cities, but Paris always manages to drag those from the darkness into the light. Shaking his nerves away, he ventured on towards the quaint apartment that housed one of the strongest women in the world.

Moderately sized with small items of Greek history, the apartment always felt homely whenever he visited.

“Little one? Is that you?” A voice called out into the dark and quiet living room Jason stood in.

Looking at the tall, imposing figure that stood at the bedroom door, sword in hand, Jason responded. “Hi, Aunt D.”

An audible sigh and the distinct ring of steel rung out. “Jason. What have I told you about sneaking into my home in the middle of the night? You have a day life, so it’s not suspicious if a civilian friend called me and came over at a reasonable _civilian_ time.”

“Oh, come on, Diana. Your statement would be true if you weren’t a goddess and Justice League member. Do you really think tall and brooding hasn’t bugged your phones?” Jason remarked, sitting down on her recliner.

“Despite my friendship towards your fa-…previous mentor, I must concede in saying your observation and concern is warranted.” Jason silently thanked the Amazonian princess for not using the term ‘father’.

After the fight, everyone, heroes and villains alike, knew that Batman had cut ties with the Red Hood forever. In the two years since he had found his team, Jason and Diana had slowly reconnected. She understood the tension between the two and tried her best to treat the relation between Jason’s and Bruce’s relation as strangers.

Before she was a friend of the Batman, she was a warrior. Taking a life of an enemy was no strange act to the Amazonian. She knew she didn’t kill to the extent that Jason did, but she didn’t condemn his actions as heavily as Bruce. Criminals could change for the better, but she wasn’t so naïve to believe to that all of them would. She loved this planet and its people and it hurt her to see those continuously commit heinous crimes and abuse Batman’s ‘no kill’ rule to their advantage. It hurt her even more to see a child, barely considered an adult, willingly break himself, experiencing traumas no-one should, in order to protect the innocents.

“How are you, Jason?” Placing a hot cup of tea in front of her guest before sitting down on her couch.

“I’m good.” Gracefully accepting the cup. “My day job is fulfilling and my night job has its perks. I actually came to ask you a question.”

“And here I thought you liked my company.” She teased.

“Aunt D, you know you’re my favourite Amazon. But your standing might change to second very soon.”

“Oh? Does this have something to do with your question? The same question that made you sneak into my home in the middle of the night and disrupt quite a pleasant dream?” The glint in her eyes said everything. She knew why he was here.

Chuckling at her teasing. “Yes.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the square box that he had been guarding with his life for the past few days.

Handing it over to Diana, her eyes widened at the content inside. “By the gods, Jason. It’s beautiful.” Looking back at Jason with pride in her eyes. “I am glad she found a man like you.”

Smiling at the sincerity in her voice, he could barely hold down the lump forming in his throat. “Thank you, Diana. I’m glad I found her too. It’s kinda funny how she tried to kill me the first time we met and now I can’t think of living a day without her.”

Nodding at his words, she responded. “I must agree with you. She was always difficult to approach but she is incredibly protective of those close to her. I see the same protectiveness in you too, little one.”

His cheeks turned into a light pink at the praise. It wasn’t unknown to Diana that Jason was uncomfortable with forms of contact and sincerity and she wished Batman would at least improve on that regards with the rest of his children. “So what is your question Jason? Are you asking for permission to marry her?” She mused.

Shaking his head at the statement, he clarified. “No, Aunt D. Artemis is too independent to require permission to do anything.” Diana laughed, as it was the truth. “I just wanted to know about the traditions of an Amazonian wedding.”

Diana was initially shocked at the request, but her expression changed into a small smile. Very few people knew the level of respect Jason had towards women, not matter how strong they were and even fewer knew the reason why.

Diana happily answered any and all questions regarding Jason’s wedding. He kept calling it a ‘potential wedding’, adamant that they had to wait until Friday before diving too deep. She couldn’t help but grin at his nervousness. She knew full well Artemis would say yes and in turn found Jason’s insistence on the subject to be heart-wrenching but adorable at the same time. When it came to matters of vigilantism, he was brave, headstrong, filled with confidence. When it came to the matters of his heart, he hid. He guarded his vulnerability with a heavy hand, life had not made it easy for him to truly live, and in turn he was afraid his expectations would inevitably destroy him.

Finishing up for the night or morning, Diana brought him into a tight embrace. She was glad she was one of the few people Jason was comfortable hugging and wished whatever troubles he faces, he would put his trust in her. “Thanks Aunt D.”

“It was my pleasure, Jason. Please tell me in detail for when she says yes.” He huffed into the crook of her neck. “And when she does, you can’t refer to me as ‘Aunt’ anymore.”

Confused by her statement he pulled his head back to look at her. “Why not?”

“Artemis is one of my many sisters.” Smiling at his confusion. “From Friday onwards, I’ll be your sister-in-law.”

Realisation dawned upon him and his face reddened once again. She cooed at the sight. “I never thought of that. Just don’t get your hopes up, _Aunt D_.” She laughed at his stubbornness.

“I can and I will. She will say yes. You might not believe in fate but I do. She will marry you and you will call me sister-in-law.”

Chuckling at her straightforwardness, he embraced her once more and quickly exited through the window before daylight broke out from the horizon.

She was genuinely glad someone like Jason was going to be part of her family and she vowed that she would be there for him, whatever the occasion, even if was a Bat.

No-one hurts family.


	2. Néa Zoí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, Bizarro lasted longer than Jason had expected. Today was the big day and Jason being the insecure boy he was, finds himself fumbling about.

The team was breaking under pressure. They were hardened fighters, able to handle all kinds of torture. Jason had the most experience out of all of them due to being the Joker’s plaything. But no-one could deny the cracks being formed as Artemis continuously stared them down for the past week.

Roy, the traitor, ran at the first chance he had back to Star City. It would have been a reasonable tactic if he didn’t leave Jason and Bizarro at the mercy of the a very pissed off Amazon. For the past few days, Jason was forced to sleep on the couch until he confesses why Bizarro was sheepishly avoiding her. Granted Biz was holding out a lot better than Jason suspected but the constant domestic punishment soon became too much for Jason to handle, hating the loneliness and lack of body heat at night.

Thankfully, he had calmed her down enough for her to agree to a dinner date on Friday night under the guise of telling Bizarro’s secret. Which, in Jason’s mind, wasn’t technically a lie. He had spent a solid 30 minutes rambling something about insecurities or manhood problems.

Somehow it worked and Jason was rewarded with cuddle time on the sofa. Sadly, that was all he got, as she was still petty enough to leave him there for the night.

“How do I look?” Jason said hesitantly. Roy, despite his earlier lack of comradery, visited to ease his troubled friend. They were at one of Jason’s other safehouses in Manhattan and Jason had an hour before he had to make way back to his apartment and pick Artemis up.

Roy stood there for a while, staring at the two-piece suit Jason was wearing. It outfit was simple but sophisticated. A dark grey Italian cotton suit with a white button up and no tie. With his hair neatly combed and gelled, Jason look incredibly handsome. Roy was not used to this business savvy look, as he was more used to biker jacket, jeans and bed head.

“…I’d do you.”

Jason sputtered a response. “Seriously? The fake gay card, again?”

“What? It’s the truth. I’m not used to this side of you and I have to admit, if Artemis doesn’t jump you tonight. I will.”

On any other day, Jason would have written it off as Roy being Roy. But after the practice proposal debacle, he wasn’t so sure. Nevertheless, Roy’s idiocy helped calm his nerves. “Thanks, Roy. It means a lot. The handsome bit, not the you’ll do me bit.”

“We both know Nightwing does not deserve the title of ‘Dick’. You sir, have that on lock.” He said, playfully.

Jason couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Actually, he could, but he was too nervous to think it through. “Can we stop talking about my manhood? I mean, thank you but we only have a three-quarters of an hour left and I really need to go over this speech.”

Roy waved him dismissively, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers. Handing one to the obvious emotional whirlpool that was his best friend, he responded. “Relax, Jaybird. You’re letting your paranoia get the better of you. She loves you. That right there means so much more than some speech. I know you want it to be perfect but we both know your life is anything but that. She knows that and she loves you anyway.”

Many people, even Jason, often forgot that Roy could be serious when it came to social interactions. Take away the brash and crude humour, Roy was a good friend. The best. “Thanks Roy…you’re right.”

Smiling victoriously at the confirmation, Roy dragged his best friend to the couch, quickly reverting back to his usual goofiness. “Now, tomorrow I want a play-by-play debrief of tonight. Her outfit, the venue, the mood, your proposal. Everything.”

Chuckling at the absurdity of the request, he relented because he knew full well Roy and Bizarro would pester him until he did. “Fine.”

“Don’t forget the engagement sex.” He quipped.

“Oh, fuck no.” Jason snapped.

“Fuck yes.”

The rest of the hour went by relatively quickly, as Roy talked about his adventures. Apparently, Bruce was still pissy about Jason and used Dick to get to Roy, hoping to gain intel from him in regards to Jason’s whereabouts. A couple of years ago, Jason would have acted out at the knowledge but instead he was grateful and proud that Roy took the full force of the asshattery and still continued his business. For two people who were constantly referred as impulsive, volatile and uncouth, they ended up being the bigger man and they relished in the thought.

8 o’clock came around and Jason found himself staring at his apartment door. It was his door but the mere sight of it twisted his very being in fear. Two taps of the wooden structure was all he could muster. The sounds of heels against tiles answered his call until he was greeted with the most beautiful girl in the world. His girl.

She was stunning. It took him a moment to realise her dress was the same dress she wore a little over two years ago to their first date. Even though it was never really a date, as Artemis was more worried about Bizarro at the time, in Jason’s eyes it was the start of everything. He breathlessly laughed at the symbolism. The same dress she wore as they started dating would be the same dress she wore the moment they got engaged.

“Something funny, Little One?” She mused.

“It’s just…you look beautiful, Red.” It took every fibre of his being to not fall down on one knee right now and pop the question.

“And you look incredibly handsome, Jason.” She said, reaching out and playfully stroked his hair. He blushed at the compliment but kept quiet and leaned into her touch.

They stood there for a while, neither of them wanted to break the moment but eventually the rumble of his stomach pierced the silence. Smirking at his embarrassment, she extended her arm. “Shall we, my love?”

Trying to regain his composure, he wrapped his arms around hers and began walking side by side. “Of course, darling.”

Nicknames were common within their relationship. Their partnership started with her calling him _little one_ just to purely annoy him. At the time she didn’t know about his childhood and that he could take far more than she initially thought. Once their group changed to one of friendship, the malice behind the words disappeared and was used as a form of acknowledgement. Similar to what Jason did to Tim whenever he called him _Replacement._ In turn just like he did to Tim, he called her Red.

When they had officially started their relationship, Jason started this new chain of nicknames as a form of teasing, but Artemis quickly accepted it and used it as terms of endearment. Eventually, sounds of cheesy nicknames rung out within his apartment walls until it felt unusual to call each other anything else.

Hand in hand, walking through Manhattan at night, he was glad he decided to have his base of operations here. He never really had to patrol at night due to the amount of heroes that already lived here, leaving him plenty of legroom to keep falling for Artemis and plan his next big scene on the criminal underground abroad.

New York is many things but what resonated with him the most was that it was the city that never sleeps. He grew up in Crime Alley and if one wanted to sleep, then they had to get used to the noise of passing traffic, distant gunshots and screams. During his tenure within the Manor, there was never a moment of peace, as he would constantly blare loud music filling up every nook and cranny of the building in the hopes to calm his nerves.

Artemis understood his reasoning and complied to his wishes. Although, there were times when they would fight over the constant noise he would create in their apartment, she at least understood his intentions. Eventually, they compromised to keep the noise to a certain level and that their bedroom would be soundproofed from the sounds of the city. That alone was far more than anyone in the Waynes, except Alfred, ever did.

It was one of the reasons why he used guns. He never used them to spite Bruce. They were tools that were necessary to instil fear but at a deep and somewhat disturbing phycological level, they calmed him. The weight, the twitch of his finger, the recoil and the sudden boom that would follow. It reminded him of home.

“You never told me where we’re going tonight?” Artemis voice broke the comfortable silence between the two.

Sending a sly smile her way. “Tonight I want you to have a taste of home.”

A raised eyebrow was all he got in response but she followed nevertheless. Artemis had never admitted it but she liked having Jason in her arms, or liked being in his. They were the same height and despite the clear difference in strength, he was broader due to his human physiology. She liked it. Liked how they fit in bed, how she nestled in his arms when they walked. There was a lot that she liked about him, but right now this was all that mattered.

They walked for quite some time and Jason was quietly pleased at the glares of jealousy sent his way. Artemis noticed the same sets of eyes on women pointed at her and she relished it. She was his and he was hers. Despite the level of secrecy they had invested in their lives, a small part of them enjoyed displaying their partners beauty out in the open. They wanted the world to know who belonged to who and their body language told the rest of the story. _You’re allowed to stare but that’s it._

A few minutes later, Artemis found herself standing on a rooftop overlooking the Manhattan skyline. _Néa Zoí_ was a new up and coming restaurant that was making waves within the food industry for modernizing many Greek delicacies. The waiting list was impossibly long and only those that had the right connections could score a night to experience its reputation. Luckily for Artemis, Jason had those connections. His job as a freelance medic opened a lot of opportunities to connect with those with deep pockets. Some were less than savory individuals who found themselves waking up in some hellhole with inmates that had a clear displeasure of those born with a silver spoon.

However, there were at least some business partners who were decent human beings that Jason performed on, on the condition that they check with him in regards to connecting with new clients and an I.O.U that he could cash in at a later date. This was one of those favours.

They were shown to their table situated in a quiet corner with only a glass railing separating them and the breathtaking view of the Big Apple. “Jason. This is beautiful.” Artemis said in wonder.

His heart skipped at her sentence. Nicknames were abundant within their relationship but it was only on rare and special occasions where she would call him by his first name. “I’m glad you like it, Ar. I wanted to bring you here to show you how special you are to me.” God, he sounded cheesy, but her smile was worth it.

Before he could tell her how beautiful she was again, Artemis reached over and pulled him closer. Gentle lips connected with his own. Jason was a little taken aback but quickly joined in with their moment of passion.

“Thank you, Little One.” She said, pulling away. Jason merely sat there still in a daze from the kiss which earned him a light laugh from Artemis. “Now that pleasantries are out of the way. What is this secret all of you have been trying to hide from me?”

His face immediately fell. Uncertainty and fear clearly written on his face. “Can’t we wait after we tried the food? I’m starving.” He said, trying to avoid the question.

Her eyes shrunk down into a terrifying glare. Normally, he would dismiss the bloodlust she immitted but tonight was not a normal night. “Is this about the wedding ring?”

“Of course, not…wait, you know?” He shot out, clearly flustered.

“Of course, I know. We live together and it would be negligent of me to not notice the signs.” She said, changing to a soft expression. “At first I was worried believing something was wrong with Bizarro. It hurt me to think you and Bizarro didn’t trust me enough to help.

“Artemis, you’re the person I trust the most.” Scratching the back of his head. “I wanted to surprise you and made Bizarro to promise me not to tell you, but you know that he can’t keep a secret from you so I had to lie.” She hummed in agreement. “What gave it away?”

“I noticed a bulge in your pockets a few days back. When you never took it out and carried it around with you all the time, I became curious.” She stated, reaching over and clasping his hands. “The biggest hint was that you brought me here. _Néa Zoí_ , Greek for _New Life_. It’s not your birthday or the day of your death so it must had meant something else. I simply connected the dots.”

Sighing at her words, his shoulders drooped. “This was not how I expected this night to go.”

“When has anything went the way you wanted it to?” She scoffed.

Laughing in acknowledgement, he conceded. “Fair enough.” Standing up from his chair, he walked to her side and dropped on one knee. This quickly gathered the attention of many diners and Jason felt a tingle of fear and nervousness travel down his spine.

Artemis was looking at him with amusement, but he had known her long enough to see the love in her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he began. “Artemis Grace…”

“Yes.”

“You’re the most amazing, beautiful, badass women I have ever met…wait, what?” His brain was trying to comprehend what she just said.

“I said Yes, Jason.” Artemis responded, looking fondly at him.

Rounds of laughter and clapping could be heard from nearby on watchers. Jason's face lit up a crimson red from embarrassment. The entire night he had been on the back foot and Artemis enjoyed watching him fluster. “I had a whole speech planned.” He muttered, whilst standing up.

“Jason.” She said, sternly. This made him straighten up enough to notice her hand stretched out waiting. It took him a moment before he understood her intentions and quickly fumbled the giant rock onto her finger. Once attached Artemis jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing hard and fast. Applause rung louder and Jason couldn’t help but laugh at his predicament.

If someone had asked him what the food was like Jason would have been completely lost. The food was the last thing on his mind as they talked and danced the night away. His heart skipped whenever she smiled at him, a wave of happiness washed over him whenever she laughed. The butterflies in his stomach never left and the kisses he received only made it worse. He loved every moment of it.

Artemis’ words were true. Nothing has ever gone the way he wanted it to, but looking back on that night, he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

Artemis was his new life and he cherished every moment of it. The feeling of freedom. The feeling of unconquerable love. The feeling that something or rather someone, was wholly and absolutely his and it made him ridiculously happy knowing that she felt the same.

The walk home was peaceful. They travelled in each other’s arms, moving in comfortable silence. Neither spoke a word, but their bodies exuded happiness. They had taken a long route home, deciding to venture through Central Park. The rustling of leaves, the smell of freshly cut grass and the gentle breeze cascading their skin was heavenly. It felt like they were in their own little world and Jason couldn’t help but smile whenever he noticed Artemis gently rubbing her new accessory on her left hand.

She caught the glint in his eyes as he watched her. The tighter but still gentle grasp as he clung to her. They were little things but tonight felt different. Magical and meaningful.

Eventually opening the door to their home, she was a little bit disappointed that he didn’t immediately rip her dress off the moment they walked in. Artemis was confused as to why Jason directed them towards the training room. “Little one?”

Jason stopped directly in the middle of the training mats, slowly undoing his jacket. “Diana told me it’s an Amazonian tradition for the engaged couple to battle each other. I know I’m not an Amazon but at the very least, I want to respect your heritage.”

Her shocked expression said it all but shaking herself out of disbelief, she sent him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Jason.”

There they stood. Artemis still in her incredibly sexy red dress, minus her jewellery, standing in front of Jason eyeing each other with a primal savagery. Only fighters understood the thrill facing against a worthy foe and the sense of lust and attraction simply increased their hunger.

Jason was the first to make a move, charging towards his fiancé. A flurry of motions and sounds filled the room with Jason attacking and Artemis defending. His attacks were brutal by normal human standards but she knew full well the extent of Jason’s martial prowess and found it endearing how he was practically teasing her. Upon noticing her smirk Jason sped up, throwing random and unorthodox attacks to catch her off guard.

Artemis was not one to back down from a challenge and begun her assault. Anyone walking in on the two would immediately assume they were both crazy, which was not an incorrect assumption. Both of them laughed as fists connected with flesh. Their expensive attire was riddled with tears and tiny plots of blood. Eventually, Jason decided to finish the fight tackling her onto the ground. They wrestled for supremacy but Jason held on firmly pinning her arms above her head.

He knew she had let him and as they laid there, Jason’s butterflies came rushing back. Her green eyes sparkled underneath the moonlight and his wavy hair tickled her forehead.

“Have I ever told you how green your eyes are?”

Giggling at his cheesiness, she responded. “I distinctly remember telling you I would punch you for that.”

Laughing at her response, he couldn’t help but somehow fall even further for her. “I’m pretty sure you just did, beautiful.”

They laid there, with him staring down, both wishing this moment would never end. “I love you, Artemis.” He whispered down.

“I love you too, Jason.” She replied. Raising her head to meet his, he knew it was going to be a long night.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Outlaws. More Amazons. More shenanigans. (and a little bit of Alfred)

“Jason? Are you home?” A chipper voice called out his name.

The constant annoyance rose Jason up. Blinking away the sleepy haze out of his eyes, Jason was rewarded with the most beautiful sight in the world. It was not an uncommon sight to see but it felt different waking up this morning to his fiancé snuggled in his arms. His heart flipped at the thought. His fiancé. She said Yes. Yes to him. Yes to spending her life with him. She was going to be his wife.

He would never get tired at this sight. Her soft and curved figure marked with years of battle and her relaxed expression as she clung to him. With only her long amber hair covering her modesty, he gently moved a few stray strands covering her face. She nestled closer at the touch causing him to smile fondly.

“Morning, beautiful.” He uttered softly. Jason wanted to spend more time laying there with her but the constant racket on the other side of the door annoyed him.

“Jason!?” The same voice called out again.

Scrunching his brows together, he wondered who it could be. It was quite a feminine voice and despite Roy’s antics, his best friend certainly could not achieve it no matter how good of an impersonator he was. Horror dawned upon him as he narrowed down the possibilities from his very small list of friends.

Bursting through the door, Kori swooped in clearly unaffected by the state of the occupants, jolting Artemis awake. Both Jason and Artemis were buck-naked, lying on the training mats. After their intense moment of passion, they had decided that they were too tired to move to their bedroom. Now they realised what a serious mistake they had made. Trying her best to cover herself, Artemis’ displayed a mix of emotions. Embarrassment, shock and anger. Mostly anger.

Unconcerned by the state of the two Kori made her way to Jason, lifting him up from the ground and bringing him into a tight hug. “Jason, I have missed you.”

“Kori! What have I told you about barging in when I’m naked?” Jason exclaimed, trying his best to hug her and escape her grip at the same time.

“Nonsense, Jason. It’s not like I haven’t seen you like this before.” Jason could feel the killing intent directed at him from his soon to be ex-fiancé. His morning wood certainly did not help the situation, feeling it pressed against Kori’s body.

“Oh! You must be Artemis.” Kori said, dropping Jason back down and repeating the same process to Artemis. The look of shock was priceless and Jason tried his best to keep a neutral expression at the sight. Their she was, his fiancé, too confused to fight back, dangling in Kori’s arms.

Jason used this opportunity to gather their tattered clothes strewn across the floor and quickly dressed himself to appear decent. He brought Artemis’ dress to her once Kori had placed her down onto the ground. Still reeling from the absurdity of the situation Artemis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Artemis, this is Kori. She was part of the original Outlaws before I met you and Bizarro. Her culture from her home world is different than ours so she doesn’t view sexuality the same way we do.” Thankfully, his fiancé understood and quickly nodded as she slipped into her red dress. “Kori, what are you doing here?”

“Roy called me last night and told me the good news. Congratulations!” Kori said, crushing the couple into a group hug. Jason just shook his head at Kori’s words. The ginger had gone and told everyone the good news without even knowing if Artemis had said yes or not.

Back to reality, Jason was somewhat proud of Artemis, knowing she had come a long way in terms of physical contact with new people that didn’t result in a bloodbath. It didn’t mean she stopped doing it completely and he was glad to know if Dick ever ran into them, she would happily bludgeon him with a small tree.

Gasping for air, he responded. “Thanks Kori. Please let us down.” Once on the ground, he continued. “Since its morning, will you let us get changed? And then I’ll cook us some celebratory pancakes.” Kori squealed with delight, racing back out into the living room.

Artemis merely raised an eyebrow at him but stayed quiet. Jason huffed in amusement, quickly making their way back to the bedroom he noticed Roy tragically losing to Biz in Mario Kart. The sun was shining through his windows, his best friends were hanging out waiting for them and Artemis walked by his side wearing her engagement ring.

This was it.

This was what he had been fighting for. His life or rather lives was a mess of ups and downs, mainly downs, but he had finally got what he wanted. He was happy.

After slipping into track pants and a hoodie, Jason walked out and was immediately assaulted with chanting. “Food. Food. Food. Food.” Roy was happily banging his fists against the kitchen island in rhythm with Kori jumping giddily to the side. Biz, the giant angel that he was, sat obediently on the couch waiting.

“Alright. Alright. Calm down. Geez.” Shushing them to quiet down, Jason made his way over smiling at his teams’ eagerness.

“We can’t help it, Jaybird. Your pancakes are amazing. Hell, everything you make is amazing.” Roy cheerily stated. Kori stood beside him vigorously nodding her head in consensus.

“I must agree with the child.” Artemis said, setting herself on a kitchen stool. Jason smirked as he noticed she was wearing his jumper. “As your future wife, I demand chocolate chip pancakes with caramel sauce.”

Jason rolled his eyes, smiling at her demand. “Anything else, princess?”

That earned him a vicious glare. No matter how many times she would beat him up for calling her that, Jason couldn’t help but get a rile out of her. “Why am I marrying you?” She asked quietly.

“Because he’s good in bed.” Roy chirped in, immediately receiving a smack to the head from Jason. Knowing Roy would playfully retaliate, Kori jumped in hugging him tightly effectively restraining him.

Standing in the kitchen, Jason looked around his apartment in a new light. For a while he had never really thought about it but it had turned into a home. He noticed the small trinkets left around from his adventures, the small library he arranged in the adjoining room and the numerous amounts of memorable photos scattered around. The main room was a large open area housing the living, dining and kitchen area. The large space felt bigger with the floor to ceiling windows showing an incredible overview of Central Park. It had taken a while to launder his dirty money but eventually he had enough to buy this loft, under a different name (obviously).

Jason was glad with his purchase, his decision was heavily influenced by the kitchen. Feeding an Amazon, a Kryptonian clone, a Tamarean and an idiot requires a lot of storage space for food. In half an hour Jason had whipped up enough grub to feed a small village. Seeing it was a celebratory breakfast, his team asked for seconds. Jason groaned at the demand but nevertheless relented with a small grin.

The rest of the morning went fairly quickly. Roy wasn’t kidding about the play by play debrief of the night. Jason had spent a solid hour going over every detail with Roy and Biz eagerly listening in. Kori relentlessly pestered Artemis in showcasing her new accessory, even going as far as making her model with it. Jason giggled at the sight of Artemis visibly restraining herself from lashing out. She reluctantly agreed once Biz explained to her the need to capture this moment, wanting to frame the picture. No-one could reject Biz’s puppy dog eyes.

After a silent conversation consisting of head nods Roy, Kori and Biz left the couple alone for the rest of the day. Snuggled together on the sofa, Jason laid there with Artemis on top, gently stroking her hair. It was one of those rare moments when the apartment was completely silent. Jason didn’t feel like he needed constant noise to calm his nerves as he felt her fingers leave a trail of goosebumps on his arms. It was a moment of peace within their crazy, over the top lives.

Artemis loved this feeling of just being with him. Jason and Artemis. Soon to be husband and wife. She smiled into his side, trembling at his touch.

“Little one?” She spoke quietly.

He hummed in response.

“Can you continue reading to me?” Wriggling in closer to him. She could feel his face contort into a smile at the request.

His hands stretched out reaching towards the coffee table grasping onto the hardcover book that laid there. It was a common past time they would do together, being in his arms as he read the next chapter in the latest story they had. With the rustling of the page, Artemis laid there, eyes closed, listening to the adventures of _The Odyssey_ enjoying the deep, baritone voice of her fiancé as he read in the books original language, Homeric Greek.

_“There is nothing more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends.”_

_Like us._ She thought.

~~~~

Within the next few days, the team was running around doing errands for the couple. Artemis being the no nonsense girl that she was wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible. Kori had decided to stay with them helping around with odd jobs and keep Roy in line. It worked for the first couple of days until Jason found out the archer had ordered a sex swing. Apparently, Kori saw no problem with that which resulted with Roy walking around with a black eye curtesy of Artemis.

The penthouse became more crowded once Diana heard the good news inviting herself over. One more person would have been fine but Diana thought it would be best if Artemis’ other sisters helped with their bridesmaid duties.

Donna and Cassie were ecstatic, pinning the couple down with exited hugs the moment they had arrived, for the next couple of weeks they would periodically pop over and reacquaint themselves with Artemis. One would think the term ‘together forever’ would mean more time with each other. Instead Artemis found herself being dragged around to spas and trying out a ridiculous number of wedding dresses whilst Jason and Roy had to quickly wrap up the pile of ongoing cases he had. Within the confines of the Bat Cave, Bruce had an aneurism looking at the statistics of international Red Hood sightings in relation to high profile bombings.

Once things had somewhat settled down, Jason actively tried to get closer to Donna and Cassie since he never really had a chance to. So needless to say, an unnecessary amount of moaning occurred once they tried his cooking. “Holy crap, Jason. This is amazing.”

“Thanks, Cassie. Leave some room in the tank cause my apple pie will blow your mind.” She flinched at the remarked. “Figuratively…figuratively.”

Diana was beaming on the side, glad that the three of them were connecting and that Jason was becoming more comfortable receiving compliments from them. Everyone was seated on his giant U-shaped sofa eating the pile of quesadillas on the coffee table as he did not have enough space at the dining table.

“Seriously, Jason! Where did you learn to cook like this?” Cassie asked.

Jason scrunched his brows together trying to remember. “I learnt some of it from Alfred when I was Robin. The rest I learnt when I travelled the world with these two.” Pointing at Roy and Kori. “Neither of them could cook and I got tired of eating junk food all the time, so I decided to pick up recipes wherever we went.”

“From now on, at least once a month, you’re cooking for us.” Donna stated, with a large mouthful of food.

He sighed, but he couldn’t hold back the smile on his face. “I had to buy out an entire store just to feed you lot.”

“Please.” Cassie begged with a set of puppy dog eyes that almost rivalled Biz’s. Almost.

With an obviously fake tone of annoyance, he agreed. “Fine, but none of the Bats can know about this and you have to make sure you’re not being followed.” Cassie, obviously pleased, dive tackled Jason flat onto the couch. He laughed and returned the hug, ignoring the amount of grease being exchanged.

Pulling away from the hug, she stared seriously at him. “Pie.”

The apple pies, needless to say, was divine. Ooos and aaas filled the main room as the occupants devoured on the dessert. Roy, of course it was Roy, had convinced Donna to start a food fight with Jason being the prime target. One ice-cream shot to the face later had Artemis retaliating with whipped cream, trying to reclaim her fiancés honour. In an instant, food scraps flew around painting Jason’s living room with multi-colour ice-cream, whipped cream, cherries and other bits of fruit marking his walls, sofa, tiled floor and carpet. No-one was safe.

Once the heated battle died down, Roy and Donna was forced to clean the mess while the rest of the group showered the 4th of July smell off their bodies. Roy was given explicit instructions that; _No, flame throwing a carpet is not considered cleaning._ Cassie was not let off the hook either as she had ran back into the kitchen, grabbed a scoopful of ice and forced it down Diana’s back, leaving a small puddle of ice water on the ground.

“Ok that’s the last of it.” Roy stated, after furiously rubbing out a particularly messy stain out of the carpet.

Jason merely nodded a thanks at him and handed over a cold beer as a reward. Roy gratefully took it, chugging half the bottle with ease.

“Thirsty much?” Cass playfully teased making Jason choke on his beer.

“I’m surrounded by badass women. Of course, I am.”

“Hey, Jason. How thick are your walls? Cause I don’t want to hear Roy go to town with his imaginary girlfriend.” Jason couldn’t hold it in, snorting beer out of his nose.

“I don’t really know. My room is soundproof, Biz was complaining at how much of a screamer Red is.” His head snapped forward after receiving a heavy smack from Artemis.

“Let’s go before I tell them about our experiment with whipped cream.” Jason’s face immediately reddened. Diana raised an eyebrow at them but before she could delve deeper Jason was forcefully dragged towards the door.

“Wait. Where are you two off to?” Donna pointed out.

Looking back at the group, Jason sent an apologetic look. “Sorry to leave you lot, but it’s been a while since we’ve spent time together. We’re thinking of going out for a walk, so don’t wait up for us.”

Everyone understood their need for a couples only moment and quickly ushered them out of the door. Jason half regretted the decision once he heard Roy yell out. “Quick. Check their room for blackmail material.”

Artemis rolled her eyes but ignored the invasion of privacy and linked onto Jason’s arms.

~~~~

Despite what people thought, Alfred Pennyworth does take breaks. With recent developments with the Dubai project, Master Bruce had to travel to Wayne Industry’s New York branch to represent the company and negotiate terms of partnership with Middle Eastern conglomerates. Being the faithful butler of the Wayne household, Alfred had followed making sure his charge would rest for an acceptable period of time. It wasn’t uncommon to find Bruce Wayne, the Batman, tucked in bed after unknowingly ingest Alfred’s special tea blend of herbal leaves and sedatives.

This particular night, Master Bruce was keeping up appearances attending a late-night gala at the Met, giving Alfred the opportunity to unwind. Alfred loved the Waynes but no matter how diligent and efficient he was, a man (an old man mind you) can only do so much.

Master Richard was bedridden after going toe-to-toe with Freeze and despite the young master’s insistence otherwise, Alfred had forced him back to bed with the threat of losing cookie privileges. Naturally, Master Richard relented but Alfred employed to abilities of Mistress Cassandra to make sure the young man didn’t sneak out.

Master Tim and Master Damian were grounded after starting a fight, in civilian attire no less, which the Gotham Gazette caught wind of. Despite the obvious media backlash that came with their actions, the two still fought which rightfully earned them Alfred’s signature stare. Immediately the young master’s regretted their decisions and quietly mumbled an apology. Alfred was still hesitant to leave them in Gotham unwatched until Miss Gordan happily agreed to babysit.

Which left Master Jason. It had been two years since his disownment and Alfred was heartbroken everyday knowing the young man was out in the world, forced the fend for himself. He was absolutely livid when he heard the words Master Bruce uttered, burning a hole through him. The look on resignation of Master Jason’s face as his father beat him shattered the butler’s soul.

Reliving the past two years as he sat on a park bench, Alfred wished to know where it had all gone wrong. Unlike, Master Bruce, Alfred actually questioned why Master Jason did what he did. The young man had ample opportunities to go after the Joker but had held back, yet someone like the Penguin had somehow made him pull the trigger on live television.

Alfred’s train of thought halted once he noticed a young couple walking past enjoying each other’s company. The male was dressed in a dark red hoodie with black pants whilst the female with her noticeably red hair wore a simple sleeveless shirt and pre-torn jeans. There weren’t many people at the park this late at night allowing Alfred to quietly listen in.

He couldn’t help but smile at the lovers, that despite the insanity the world offered moments like these still continued. His smile brightened as the young man pulled out his phone and began to play a song, inviting the women to dance with him.

Hands on hips, the two swayed side to side staring deep into each other’s eyes. Alfred almost looked away, feeling as if he was intruding on such an intimate moment until the couple began to turn around. A short gasp escaped him as he sat there looking at the young man he thought he had lost.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Alfred couldn’t believe his eyes. The wayward son, abandoned and forgotten, dancing underneath the moonlight. The butler should have been happy for the young man, should have been overjoyed at how affectionately he was staring into his partner’s eyes but the pain in his gut didn’t go away as he watched Master Jason smile brightly. No-one had seen him smile like that since he was 15. No matter how hard they tried, no-one in the family had ever been able to make him smile as bright. Master Jason was happy…without them.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
_Tonight don't leave me alone._  
_She shows me everything she used to know,_  
_Picture frames and country roads,_  
_When the days were long and the world was small._

Unable to look away, Alfred took in every chance to look at the young Master. He was healthy, fit…smiling. His partner was beautiful, looking adoringly whispering some sort of remark. Master Jason’s head snapped back, giving a deep full bellied laugh which only hurt Alfred even more.

_She stood by as it fell apart,_  
_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_  
_But I won't be the one to let you go._  


No matter how much he told himself to look away, Alfred simply couldn’t. He should have listened to himself but it was too late, noticing the accessory on the maiden’s left hand. Happiness and pain fought each other as he tried to comes to term with it. Master Jason was getting married. Deep shuddering breaths was all he could muster watching the engagement ring sparkle underneath the moonlight.

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  


How was he going to retell this to Master Bruce? How was he going to tell it to anyone? Would any of them even believe him?

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._  


This time he did look away as the two leaned in to kiss. He couldn’t force himself to watch even if he wanted to. This was Master Jason. The boy who held his insecurities close to his heart. The boy who lashed out at the world for wanting to live. Now he was a man in love. A man who laughed out loud without restraint. A man who was getting married.

The couple continued their public display of affection until the song ended. Alfred ended up releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Regaining his composure, he looked back at the two and marvelled at the sight. They still held each other, staring deep into the other’s eyes.

Alfred forced himself to stand. He forced his legs to move. He had to know. He wanted to celebrate, to cry, to hug the young master.

_30 feet_. Every fibre of his being wanted to run up to the young man.

_20 feet_. The two still stared at each other, still in their own little bubble.

_10 feet_. The rustling of grass finally caught their attention.

_5 feet_. “Good evening, Master Jason.”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kiss me slowly - Parachute  
> Dexter Soy's Instagram picture of the two kissing gave me this park idea. So if you need a clearer image of the two, go there.


	4. Cut Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words hurt more than some people realise. Things escalate and people are pissed.

“Language, Master Jason.” It panged Alfred’s heart at how instinctual his response was. Another reminder that Jason was no longer part of his life.

“Sorry Al.” He said sheepishly but immediately whipped his head up scanning the park. “Where’s the bastard?” His shy demeanour immediately turning hostile.

If Alfred noticed the way Jason tightened his grip of Artemis’ hand, he certainly didn’t comment on it. “I assure you, Master Jason. Master Bruce is currently attending a gala.”

But Jason wasn’t listening to him anymore. With Artemis in hand, he turned around and walked away. Desperate to catch up on the missing years, Alfred lurched forward grabbing his arm. The glare from Jason’s fiancé was fierce but it was the look of hurt that Jason had made Alfred falter.

“Master Jason, please…I just wish to chat with my grandson.” Alfred had hoped for an apologetic look, an excuse to not stay, but never did he expect the flash of anger appear on Jason’s face.

“Then go call your _actual_ grandchildren. I’m not your family. _He_ made sure of it.” Jason said with a sneer, pulling his hands free. Artemis stepped closer to Jason, wrapping her arm around his back protectively. Alfred had to fight the urge to smile at the sight, knowing that the gesture would not be received well from the couple.

“Master Jason, you are part of my family. I understand that the words Master Bruce spoke of hurt you that day but it doesn’t have anything to do between us.”

“It has everything to do with us.” Jason almost shouted. “He shunned me. My team could have died and he just watched. He didn’t give two shits that I just lost my best friends and decided to beat me worse than the fucking joker.”

Alfred certainly didn’t know about his team. “You must understand, Master Jason. Master Bruce was distraught about Miss Kyle’s decision to not marry him --”

“And that gives him the right to treat me like shit?” Alfred faltered. “I know I broke his precious rule. I knew the consequences when I pulled the trigger, but he didn’t give a damn about why I did it. He kicked me out of my home, Alfred. He kicked me out of my city.”

“At the time, he thought it was in the best interest of the city.”

“Crime Alley went to hell the moment I left and none of those self-righteous pricks cared. So, don’t you dare tell me about caring when they never did in the first place.” Alfred could hear the underlying message. _Master Jason believed his family never cared for him._

“Master Jason, I know that certain events say otherwise, but you must know Master Bruce will always love you.” Artemis lunged forward. Thankfully, Jason was fast enough to hold her back.

“Love? Do you call that love?” She spat whilst Jason tried to drag her back. “My beloved can no longer turn his neck properly because your precious _son_ kicked him in the head. If it wasn’t for his helmet, Jason would have died.”

Alfred winced at her words before turning back to Jason. “You don’t have full mobility?” A slow nod was all he received. Despite the bloodlust Artemis was emitting, she walked back slowly to Jason’s side. Alfred knew he had to choose his next words carefully.

“Master Jason, what did Penguin do?” He wanted to know. He needed to know.

Jason simply stared at the old man for an uncomfortably long time. After what felt like an eternity, he took Artemis’ hand and began to walk away.

“Master Jason!” His shout of desperation stopped the couple in their tracks. “Please…”

“…What’s the point?” Even with his back to him, Alfred could still hear the tremor in Jason’s voice. “Do you think if I told you everything magically fixes? That I would crawl back and beg to be part of that messed up family again? Just so Bruce can curb stomp me the next time he feels like it?”

“I just wish to know, Master Jason.”

Slowly turning around to meet Alfred, Jason couldn’t hold in his tears. “So, you can ease your guilt?”

“I’m sorry?” Clearly confused with what he’s saying.

“Do you really think so lowly of me? After the beatdown I hacked the CCTV records. I heard what you said.” _Oh no._ “ _I’m sorry that it came to this._ That’s what you said. You knew full well he was emotionally compromised. You knew full well what he was about to do but you just stood there and watched.” The look of pure betrayal clear on Jason’s face.

“You must understand -”

“You spout all this bullshit about love and how I’m your grandson but you did the exact same thing he did. YOU ABADONED ME.” He screamed, hiccupping hysterically trying to regain his composure. “And I know that you still love me and that hurts me so much more knowing that no matter how much you claim you do, you’ll always stand by _his_ side. It doesn’t matter what he does you will stand by him and defend him. After all the shit he has put that entire family through, again and again, your loyalty always lies with him.”

“And I hate myself so much that I still love you. That I’m still willing to die for you but it hurts to know that even you think I’m not good enough.”

“Master Jason…” Alfred was heartbroken knowing that Jason thought so lowly of himself. Thought so lowly about their bond. “You must believe me when I say that I was absolutely infuriated at your father for saying those words to you.”

“But did you do anything about it?” Jason asked quietly.

Alfred tried to speak, to say anything that would help this situation, but Jason’s words cut deep. No…he did nothing. “I fucking figured.” Jason muttered. “Let’s go, Ar.”

With one last intense glare, Artemis turned around gently wrapping her arms around her fiancé and helped him walk away. Alfred stood there watching the back of the young man he had failed.

_I failed him._

In the middle of the grassy field standing in the dark, Alfred held his head in shame and cried.

~~~~

Everyone inside the penthouse were heartbroken the moment the front door opened. Jason looked horrible, tear stained face, the look of hurt and pain abundantly clear with only Artemis holding him upright. Diana had immediately rushed over bringing him into a tight hug which he returned sobbing desperately into her shoulder, trying to find any form of comfort to ease his heart.

No-one said a word, but the look of concern thinly covering the boiling anger Artemis had was clear. A Wayne did this. The group just stood there and watched as Artemis navigated her fiancé to their bedroom. The moment the door closed each of them whipped their heads at each other asking the silent question. _Who’s in New York?_

Roy grabbed his laptop and went to work going through every data file he could get his hands on. For two excruciating minutes, they sat at the sofa watching the archer furiously type commands hoping to find anything. No-one moved, no-one spoke with only the clicks of the keyboard to break the silence.

“Fuck.”

“What is it?” Donna asked, trying to hold herself back.

Roy looked at each of them with a face of horror, praying the answer he found wasn’t true. Unable to say anything he turned the laptop around and placed it onto the coffee table. It was an online article on a fashion website displaying the image of a large and muscular man smiling into the camera.

BILLIONAIRE BRUCE WAYNE AT THE MET.

Gasped of shock rippled throughout the group. Surprise quickly turned into anger and Roy had never felt so sorry for Bruce Wayne in his entire life. Quickly squashing that thought Roy was glad Jason had such a close support network and was gleefully sadistic knowing the bastard deserved everything that the amazons would throw at him.

“I’m going to kill him.” Diana seethed out. No-one doubted that she wouldn’t and no-one objected her doing so.

Silence engulfed the apartment walls, all of them worried about their brother-in-arms and brother-in-law. Biz couldn’t contain his concern, pacing back and forth in front of Jason’s bedroom door. Donna and Kori held Roy’s hand, trying to calm him and their own fears but despite the act of comfort, none of them felt any better. Diana, with shaky breaths, clung to Cassie like a comfort pillow. Her head was squished into the young girls’ neck. Each and everyone of them had the same thoughts flying through their heads. _Fucking Bruce Wayne with his rich kid ego hurt Jason…Our Jason…Please be okay, Jason._

They sat and stared at the door hoping for a response. Any response. Minutes turned into hours and even though the sun was rising, shining light into the apartment, none of them slept. Constantly staring. Constantly worried that all the hard work Jason had done was thrown out the fucking window because Bruce _Fucking_ Wayne always does what he wants without thinking about others. The self-righteous spoilt brat hurt Jason…again.

Eventually, even the heroes could not deny their bodies’ needs. Breakfast was dreary and quiet with Artemis and Jason still holding up inside their bedroom. The slow, almost inaudible creak of the door hinges made them leap off the chairs only to see a tired Artemis coming out.

“How is he?” Donna asked hesitantly.

Artemis looked back at Donna with pain for her future husband in her eyes. “He…he cried himself to sleep.” Everyone looked down at the floor, anger and worry exuded off of them.

After a long silence, Roy was the one to speak. “What happened? What did Bruce do?”

Artemis stared at Roy in confusion. Realisation slowly dawned upon her and she clarified, shaking her head. “It was not the obstinate child. It was the servant.”

“Alfred?” Diana cried out. “He would never do anything to hurt Jason.”

Walking over to the sofa, Artemis slumped down, obviously emotionally drained. “It appears he would.” The words struck at the core of each and every person present. Alfred Pennyworth, the kind old man that loved his grandchildren, hurt Jason. Seeing the affect her words had, Artemis clarified. “It appears his actions were unintentional but it still struck deep with Jason.”

Diana gently sat down next to her, with the rest taking their seats around. “What happened?”

Releasing a deep breath, Artemis recounted the previous night. “During our walk we went to a park. Jason, being the romantic idiot he is convinced me to dance with him.” She stopped, looking around the room and was answered by nods, urging her to continue.

“Apparently the man servant was watching and interrupted our date to speak to the little one.” She said, clenching and unclenching her fists. “Jason was nervous to see him but immediately became defensive.”

“Because wherever Bruce goes, Alfred follows and vice versa.” Roy interrupted. Normally, Artemis would have struck him for interrupting her but the look of resignation and slow nod he received somehow made him feel more uncomfortable.

“Yes. We began to walk away because Jason had no desire to talk to that… _man_.” She said with disgust. “And then, the servant had the gal to stop us and tell Jason, that the Batman still loved him.”

Noticing the anger Artemis was displaying, Diana cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down. “And?”

“I am glad that _my_ Jason told him that Bruce is no longer his father but…” Her Jason. Not Bruce’s. Not Alfred’s. Hers.

Everyone leaned in, wanting to know what happened but none of them felt like that they should. What had happened to Jason was personal and they had no right to know.

“…Jason declared that the pain he had wasn’t from the abandonment of his ex-mentor. It was from the servant’s willingness to stand by the Batman’s side, effectively abandoning Jason as well.”

Roy finally seeing the dots finished the story. “Because in Jason’s eyes, Alfred is perfect. Bruce and Jason fight all the time but Alfred had never hurt him. So Jason feels that Alfred’s decision to stand by and do nothing hurt more than being kicked out of the family.”

Artemis just sat there and nodded at his explanation. After a long silence, Cassie was the first to speak.

“What do we do now?”

“We leave.” Artemis said leaving no room for discussion. “Jason and I have agreed that it would be best to have the wedding as soon as possible.” Turning to the Amazons. “Go back to your homes and pack. Tell whatever lie you have to and we’ll meet you at our destination.”

She was grateful that they answered with firm nods. Their loyalty lied with Jason, not the Justice League or the Titans, but with Jason.

“Where will we go?”

Donna regretted her question the moment Artemis answered. “Bana-Midghall. Qurac.”

~~~~

Constantly flying back and forth between New York and California, she knew she could only do this for so long before he found out. Cassie knew the first hand the level of paranoia the bats had, deeply ingrained into them since their Robin years but she had made a promise. A promise to eat Jason’s food, to go behind her teams back, to go behind Tim’s back. Donna had a little leeway when it came to Dick. He didn’t have the same obsessive need to control as Tim did. She knew the consequences when she agreed but an Amazon’s promise is a bond, a form of ultimate trust between the truster and trustee. Jason was going to be family and you don’t betray family.

She tried to keep her heartbeat down, hoping her boyfriend wouldn’t notice the rapid beats. Conner was amazing, but he was best friends with Tim and no matter what she would say, he would go behind her back and snitch to Tim, thinking a killer should not be part of her family.

Walking back into the tower, hoping that everyone was asleep, she made her way to her room. She needed two weeks worth of clothes and other essentials but stopped dead in her tracks the moment she noticed her obsessive team leader waiting for her.

“Mind telling me why you keep flying over to New York so much?”

This. This was exactly why Jason hated the Waynes. It didn’t matter what it was, no matter how small or insignificant the reason was, if someone had secrets, they had to know. Invading others privacy and breaching trust believing they were always right.

“What does it matter?” She said, pushing through into her room.

“It matters because my teammate doesn’t tell me where she goes every few nights.” He crossed his arms, turning around watching her go through her wardrobe.

“Aww.” She said playfully, not turning around. “It’s kinda cute that you think you’re strong enough to protect me.”

“It’s not about protection, Cassie.”

“Then what is it about?” She said whirling around, glaring at him. “Unlike you, I actually have a life outside of the Titans and it pisses me off that you think you can micromanage my life whenever you see fit.”

“I’m not micro-managing your life.” He retorted, not backing down from the fight. “You’re meeting up with Jason.”

Shock overcame her. She shouldn’t be surprised by Tim’s stalker tendencies, it was the reason he became Robin, but she thought she had hid her movements fairly well. “You know?”

“Of course, I know. I’ve known about it the first day you left with Donna to meet him. He’s a criminal, Cassie.”

Oh, she was not letting him get away with that. “He’s my brother.” She hissed out. Cassie knew she was digging a hole she couldn’t climb out of, but if Tim wanted to talk trash about Jason then she would gladly defend him.

Clearly shocked by her statement, Tim continued. “He’s a killer.”

“Like that somehow gives you the moral high ground.” She began. “You treat him like trash whenever you feel like it. You use him as an excuse to vent out your anger just because you can. So don’t you dare say that you’re better than him. At least he owns up to his mistakes.”

She could see the hurt her words had on her leader, but she didn’t care. He started this fight and she will goddamn finish it. “It’s not like that Cassie.” He tried countering. “I love him. You know I do, but I can’t overlook the fact that he keeps killing people.”

“Tim Drake-Wayne. Facts. That’s what makes you _you_. Yet for some reason you have never asked why Jason killed the Penguin. Not once in 2 years has he killed again, but you’re so stuck on what he has done and not what he is.” Finally finished packing her things, she turned back to him. “I know who he is. He’s my brother. Not yours.”

Tim tried to stand in her way but she merely pushed him aside. Regaining his balance, he shouted at the walking figure. “Where are you going?”

“To help my family.” She yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like I'm speeding this story along. I'm beginning to run out of motivation but I really want to finish this story so I might end it in 3 or 4 more chapters. Sorry.


	5. Missed Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doesn't know but on the other side of the world, the Bats are watching.

Bats screech and flapped around, disturbed by the rumbles of motorbike speeding down the driveway. One by one Gotham’s heroes came to an abrupt halt leaving a mess of tyre tracks at the parking bay. Bruce and Damian were standing in civilian attire waiting for them with arms crossed, like usual, but this time something felt different. It felt personal.

“Hey guys.” Dick greeted, running up to Damian embracing him into a tight hug. A sour face was all he earned but the kid didn’t lash out which was something.

“Grayson.” Damian stated, pulling away turning his attention to the others. “Gordon. Brown. Cain. _Drake._ ” Not hiding the distain he had with the last name.

“Hi, Damian.”

“Heya, Little D.”

“Little brother.”

“…” Everyone was genuinely surprised that Tim didn’t reply with an insulting remark. He stood there still replaying the previous night’s encounter with his teammate. Going over and over her words, wondering what it meant. _He’s my brother._

“Hey, Tim?” Dick came up to him, startling him out of his daydream. “You okay, buddy?”

Realizing his mistake, he quickly brushed it off. “Yeah…just Titan business.” Despite what Cassie believed, Tim did still care for Jason and he hated to admit it but she was right. He knew nothing and assumed. Assumed that Jason went back to being a derange killer. Assumed Bruce was right to abandon him. Assumed that Jason would hurt Cassie. _So much for being a detective._ He thought dryly.

Eyebrows were raised at how quickly he answered. Thankfully no-one continued and turned to their leader. “We have a problem.” Bruce stated. Short, punctual and annoyingly devoid of explanation, as usual.

“When don’t we have a problem?” Steph scoffed but was failing to hide her excitement. Being stuck at home cramming useless information for her college exams made Steph accept any field assignment. No matter how mundane they were.

“It’s Alfred.” The room went cold with that statement. Give them an army of assassins. No problem. Time travel? Easy. But looking after their grandfather figure. No-one was prepared for that. Alfred looked after them, they had no idea how to do it the other way around.

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked, not hiding his nerves. “Is he sick? Dying? What’s happening Bruce?” He snapped at the last question.

Bruce stayed silent, infuriating the group until eventually he spoke up. “Last night, something happened to him.” He scanned the room for a reaction before continuing. “I was at a gala in New York which gave Alfred the opportunity of take a break.”

“And?” Steph stepped closer, not wanting to miss any information.

“A number of incidents caught my attention.” Sitting down, powering up the supercomputer. “He didn’t pick me up after the gala ended, was not at the hotel when I arrived and didn’t wake up for breakfast this morning.”

Images of Alfred on street CCTV cameras popped on screen. The vigilantes carefully studied each image looking for something. Anything. “At around 0030 hours he entered Fort Tryon Park but left at 0130 clearly emotional distraught. I haven’t found any strange activity that would give a clue about what happened which is why I need your help.” Turning back to the team.

Bruce was glad at how quickly each member nodded in confirmation but his gaze stopped on Tim. He had been Tim’s father long enough to know when the young man was hesitant. “Tim?”

Eyes locked onto the young man who somehow wanted to be anywhere but here. “Yeah, B?” He tried to ask casually. Normally he would get away with it, but with Cass staring at him, he knew he was fucked.

“Little brother knows something.” It was times like these where the Bats were eternally grateful for Cass’s ability to read emotions via body language, but it still terrified them nevertheless.

“Spit it out Drake.” Damian snapped, annoyed at how long Tim was taking to answer them.

Sucking in a deep breath, Tim had no idea how to salvage what he was about to say. “Jason lives in New York.”

“WHAT?” Golden boy screeched.

Tim didn’t really care about Dick’s reaction or any of the Bat’s reactions. The person he was worried about the most was his father standing 5 feet away from him. Despite his outwards appearance of calm and collective, everyone in the room could tell he was about to pop a vein.

“Bruce…before you overreact.” Tim cautiously spoke, but Bruce had already begun running face recognition in a five-mile radius of Fort Tryon Park, scanning any and all potential marks.

“Why are you defending him, Drake?” Damian hissed out. “The mutt hurt Pennyworth. He deserves to be punished.”

“There’s not enough information.” Tim snapped, obviously peeved at the little brat. “This is Jason we’re talking about. Jason and Alfred. He loves Alfred too much to ever do anything to him. If he was at the park that night, then there is a reason why Alfred became distraught.”

Everyone jumped at the sudden bang that echoed within the cave. “He hurt Alfred.” Bruce seethed out. His fists had made an indent on the table. Spinning around glaring at his second youngest. “He hurt Alfred. There is nothing to defend.”

“Yes there is, Master Bruce.” Alfred’s voice rung out. Turning around at the sudden interruption, Alfred was making his way towards them with a tray of tea and snacks.

“He hurt you.” Bruce growled out.

“It is absurd that you all think so lowly of Master Jason.” Alfred calmly stated whilst placing the tray down. But all Bruce could see how slow and almost uncoordinated the movement was.

“He—”

“Master Bruce.” The stare Bruce received immediately shut him up. The sigh of pain Alfred released chipped a bit of the family’s heart, but the effect was imminent. It made them listen. “Master Jason did not cause me any pain. I am deeply disappointed in myself and regret my actions that led to that moment, but I hurt him.”

Before anyone could respond the ding of the computer caught their attention. A series of videos popped up showing their discarded brother holding onto the arms of Artemis. Eyes widened at how natural Jason looked, how he simply glowed by being at her side. They watched him prance around without a care in the world. They watched the light in eyes sparkle whenever Artemis spoke. They watched the gentle kisses, the intertwined hands, the tearful laughs. He looked so happy.

The shock and wonder was broken the moment the next set of images were displayed. If the pain Alfred displayed that night broke their hearts, then looking at Jason shattered it. Cass had to look away, unable to keep looking at the pain, betrayal, resignation and almost every horrible emotion one could display showcased on the giant computer screen. Deep within a deserted alleyway, Jason had sat on the dirty pavement clutching his knees with his head plastered in between with only the tufts of his hair showing, crying his eyes out. His body shaking violently with only Artemis’ gentle hold to calm him down.

“What happened?” Barbara asked quietly, unable to look away. Watching Jason hold himself, trying to protect himself from the world, he looked so small. So vulnerable. So broken.

Alfred, for a while didn’t speak knowing his emotions would spiral. Eventually, looking at the expecting eyes of his family, he pushed through. “My decisions regarding Master Jason had inadvertently led me to abandon him.”

“But that’s impossible.” Dick defended. “You didn’t do anything.”

“That’s exactly the problem.” Alfred snapped. It was as if hell had frozen over. A chill raced down their spine wondering what had just happened. No-one, not even Bruce, had ever heard the butler raise his voice. The calm and professional demeanour was what instilled fear and guilt in them if they ever crossed a line. But now? Now they were terrified. “I did nothing.” Resignation in his quiet voice.

“My grandson is gone because I did nothing. I didn’t scold Master Bruce for abandoning him. I didn’t look into Master Jason’s motives concerning the incident. I didn’t look for him in two years. I just stood here and. Did. Nothing.” Cass raced over to brace him as he crumbled.

Slowly making their way to a chair, Tim watched nervously, unsure of what to say. “Cassie said that Jason was her brother. Alfred, do you know anything about that?”

A slow, tentative nod was all Tim received. Regaining whatever composure he could gather, Alfred made way towards the monitor with Bruce and Cass in tow in case he toppled over. Eventually, reaching the keyboard he looked and went through every photo of the two before choosing and enhancing a particular photo.

“Is that…?” Bruce asked softly. The whirlpool of emotions Bruce had come to a crashing halt and his world crumbled around him. His…Jason was getting married.

“Before Master Jason passed away, along with his dreams to go to university and pursue a career in Literature, he would confide in me other goals. We would talk for hours about his wedding. He told me, no matter what would happen, that he wished for me to stand by his side watching him be married to the woman of his dreams.” Alfred said wistfully, trying to remember the times when Jason was freshly picked off the streets.

Bruce tried to hide his emotions, but he remembered having the same conversation. It had taking so long for Jason to open up to him but eventually the teenager had trusted him enough and ask him, his father, to be there for him. To cheer for him…To love him.

“I was devastated when he passed away. A grandfather should never live longer than their grandchildren. And then he came back. Albeit angry and confused, but he came back. We never talked about it again but I knew he still wished for me to stand there watching him.”

Burrowing his head in his arms, releasing deep shuddering breaths. “And now…now I can’t. I can’t watch my grandson be happy. I can’t watch him raise children. I can’t do anything with him. Because I stood by and DID NOTHING.”

The family stood there, unsure how to proceed. They looked at the family head and leader looking for guidance and were met with the same look of confusion. Who, What, When, Where and Why raced through Bruce’s head. As he stood there looking at the photos, looking at the smile that he would never have the privilege of receiving ever again, his heart ached. These photos, Jason’s smile, the engagement ring were knives that stabbed him over and over again, constant reminders that he was missing out on his son’s life. He missed out on watching Jason grow up, missed out on teaching him how to shave, missed out sharing his first (legal) beer and now…now he was missing out Jason’s wedding.

No…he wasn’t missing out. He simply didn’t have the right. Instead of reprimanding Jason as a son, he treated him as a criminal. This time it was Bruce who had burnt the bridge, standing on the edge looking at the broken promises and dreams whilst his son walked away.

“What do I do?” Bruce’s voice croaked. “Alfred. What do I do?” For the first time in a long time, Bruce was lost.

Hearing the desperation in his charge’s voice, Alfred looked intently into the blue eyes that he had raised. Father and son, searching for a possibility to reconnect a father and son. “Cobblepot.” He stated. “Find out why Master Jason did what he did.”

A flurry of motions happened at the command. Steph, Damian and Dick raced off out into Gotham intent gathering every piece of gossip between the Red Hood and Penguin. Tim and Barbara had the same intention opting to go through any and every digital footprint they could gather. For one night only, Oracle was back in action. Cass re-watched the Tv broadcast of the night, replaying and analysing every body movement, every emotion she could. Which left Bruce staring at Jason being carefree with his fiancé. Bruce hated that he couldn’t be there in the happiest moments of Jason’s life, reduced to watching mere recordings.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there until a slight prod of his ribs caught his attention. Damian and the rest of his team were back, all of them were clearly exhausted but had the same look of disappointment. He snapped his head towards the others and received shakes of their heads.

“Clue.” Cass’s voice rung out. Everyone snapped their attention towards the small Asian girl waiting for something, anything that could help. “He had pain for someone else. He killed for someone else.”

Bruce stood there trying to find the underlying message of her words. _For someone else…He killed on behalf of someone. Did he do it to protect someone? To protect us? No…he had pain._ Everyone waited nervously staring at the expressionless face they all knew. They were all used to silent and brooding but this made them unease.

“Oh god.” Bruce whispered, shock and guilt clearly showing. “He lost someone. Someone important to him and he wanted revenge. Jason was in pain and I…” Unable to finish the sentence, he just stood there reliving the night. He remembered every punch, kick and word he threw with the intent to hurt Jason. _I hurt my son._

“Go to him.” Alfred softly said. “All of us. He needs to know.” They all solemnly nodded. Jason needed to know. He needed to hear the apologizes because it wasn’t just Bruce that would have to mend the broken bridge. They all hunted him down, they all shunned him and now it was their turn to fix it.

“How do we find him?” Steph spoke up. “I highly doubt Jason would still be in New York after running into Alfred. He must have skipped town.” Tim understood the logic behind her words and made quick work on the computer.

“When Cassie was defending Jason. She said she was leaving to help family. Jason’s emotional breakdown must be the cause, so as long as I track Cassie’s movements, then we can determine where they’re hiding out.”

“Family…” Dick pondered. Getting Tim’s attention, he declared. “Track Donna’s movements as well. She said she was leaving to train with Diana but the timing is too convenient.” Tim nodded and went back but stopped the moment Bruce laid a hand on his shoulders.

“Then check Diana as well.”

Tim made quick work searching for high speed flight recordings from the Titan bases, New York and Diana’s apartment. Satellites had picked up 4 distinct signatures flying at high speeds heading east. Through various fan and government sightings the signatures were Bizarro, Diana, Donna and Cassie heading to…

“Oh dear god.” Alfred gasped. Bruce’s heart couldn’t take the emotional rollercoaster he was putting it through. Jason went back to Qurac. The place of his death. How far did they push him? How badly could they have failed making him believe the source of all his pain and suffering was safer than being anywhere near them?

_I’m so sorry._

~~~~

“Artemis?”

“Yes, Little One?” Responding in kind.

The two were sitting on the highest point of the old ruins of Bana-Midghall looking at the sunset. It had been a hectic couple of days and Jason was emotionally and physically drained. As she was once a candidate for Shim’Tar, Artemis was welcomed with open arms and she was glad at how well her sisters were integrating themselves into Man’s world. She was eternally grateful at how they accepted her partner, remembering his deeds in containing the Bow of Ra and the flash of anger they displayed once she explained the situation made her, and more importantly, Jason feel safe. Welcomed. Loved.

“I’m sorry for such a selfish request.” Jason quietly spoke.

Artemis gazed at her future husband and wondered how such a man could ever exist. “Jason. Never regard your wish to feel safe and want to heal as a selfish request. I’m going to be your wife, there is nothing I won’t do for you. Make no mistake, I love you and I’ll always be there for you.”

Jason softly smiled at her response, firmly squeezing her hand as thanks.

“Actually, I must thank you.” Jason raised an eyebrow at what she meant. “I know this place reminds you of great pain and anguish but I’m glad that I can declare my love for you here. Bana-Midghall has always been my home and now I can be wed to you in my home.”

God, did he love this woman. “Replacing bad memories with the best day of my life.” He had never thought of it like that. “How did I find a girl like you?” He joked.

“By being an idiot.”

“You punched my helmet off.” He countered.

“You pointed a gun at me.”

“You knew I couldn’t beat you.”

“You still shot at me.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Actually.” She smirked. “You didn’t.” Jason knew he was fucked the moment she looked at him with a malicious grin. Pouncing on him, pinning his arms above his head. “Say the magic words.”

“I hate magic.” He retorted, grinning like the idiot he was.

“Wrong answer.” Without any warning, she relentlessly attacked his sides. Hysterical laughter could be heard out in the sands of Qurac, but it wasn’t the Joker that was laughing. It was Jason, twisting and turning under the constant assault. “Say it.”

“Never.”


	6. What the Future Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Roy have a heart to heart.
> 
> The Bats walk into a hornets nest.

“You alright there, buddy?”

Jason didn’t answer immediately because, let’s face it, he wasn’t not doing so well. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the balcony staring into the horizon and quite frankly, he didn’t care. So many thoughts were going through his head and he need time by himself to process. He said no to Alfred. The first person that truly showed Jason that he actually mattered and he had walked away from it. His home was now compromised, he had made Alfred cry, _Christ_ , he’s back in Qurac for god’s sake and to put the metaphorically cherry on the stress sundae that he was, the wedding was a day away.

“48 hours.” He murmured, still staring out onto the vast horizon. Roy didn’t say anything, merely setting up a chair right next to him and sat down, hopefully absorbing and easing the emotions Jason was going through.

Raking a hand through his hair, Jason let out an audible sigh, releasing as much pressure and stress he could. “How did my life mess up so much in 48 hours? I didn’t even do anything.”

Roy scoffed at his remark. “Might want to rephrase that.”

“Fine.” Rolling his eyes. “I didn’t do anything _bad._ ” A 2 year no-kill streak might be his new record. “And do you know what the funny thing is? In 24 hours, my life will change again.”

Roy hummed in agreement. The past few days has been a rollercoaster of constant fear and excitement. Everyone was worried about Jason’s decision to go back to Qurac, a literally stones throw away from the Magdala Valley, but to their surprise Jason was holding out better than they expected. It looked like Jason was treating Artemis’ words as gospel. _Replacing bad memories with good ones._ His friend had dived in, head first, into wedding arrangements wanting to give Artemis the wedding she deserved and the Amazons of both Bana-Midghall and Themyscira happily obliged to his request. Artemis and Jason deserved the best.

This moment on the balcony was the first chance Roy had to actually sit down and talk to Jason. For the past day, rounds of _dos_ and _don’ts_ assaulted Jason as Artemis’ sisters went over the correct proceedings. Jason wanting it to be a unification of two cultures, a symbol of his marriage, asked to blend Man’s traditions to those of the Ancient Greek’s. From an outside perspective, one would think the Amazons detested the corruption of their culture but that would have been farther from the truth. They knew the bond between Jason and Artemis was not created under normal circumstances and it came to no surprise when Jason suggested it so. In fact, it was them that were hesitant to speak of the matter, unsure of how the couple would react.

Despite what some people would think (‘people’ being a bright green archer that had a penchant for punching drug addict teens), Roy actually enjoyed this mutual silence. Jason and Roy. Arsenal and Red Hood. Best friends, badasses, explosive connoisseurs and all round decent _enough_ people, sitting down, drinking beers and just being…them.

“Thank you, Jason.” Roy quietly spoke.

Jason turned towards him with a face of confusion. He hesitantly elaborated. “You remind us why we do what we do. This – all of this is what we fight for. Sure, we fight for the little people, the small businesses, the moms, pops and kiddies of the world but and the end of the day, we fight for ourselves, our future.” Jason tried to speak but stopped as Roy held up a hand.

“No. Just shut up and let me talk. We both know we suck at all this emotional crap, so let me speak cause I’ll only say it once.” Jason was bewildered for a moment but nodded. “I know life has crapped on you the moment you were born and it certainly didn’t make it any easier as the years went by. But God, did you fight back. From day one you fought back because you wanted something better. You went through more hardships than I could possibly count, and despite what my jackass mentor says, I can count a lot.” Jason snorted at the comment.

“I have to admit…sometimes I-I’m actually jealous of you.” Roy said nervously, rubbing his arm. “I tried to fight back. I did. I really did, but I couldn’t take it. Drugs, alcohol, whatever I could blow my money on and get some sort of high. I couldn’t take it. But you! You kicked death in the balls. You said _fuck you_ to everything that hurt you and now look at you.” His eyes tearing up. “You’re getting married. You have more friends and family than ever before. You fought back and you won. You _fucking_ won.”

Jason was trying his best to hold in his own tears, blinking away the muddled vision. “And I’m so, _so_ proud of you for it. I’m proud that you are actually living your life. I’m proud to have the privilege of being by your side. And I’m so goddamn proud to be your best friend.”

Jason didn’t know what he did to deserve a friend like Roy. “Roy.” He said, wiping away the tears that fell down. “Thank you. You’re the best, you know that? The fucking best. But you’re not my best friend.” Pulling the large man into a tight embrace. “You’re my brother. You stuck out for me when no-one else did. You and Kori took on an entire army just to save my memories. So never! And I’m fucking mean it. Never regard the worst moments of your life as unimportant. You did fight back. You’re here, right now, with me because you fought back. I couldn’t have achieved any of this without you.”

The two remain there, silently crying into the other’s shoulder, confirming the bond that made them who they are. “Outlaws for life.” Roy declared, before pulling back.

“Damn right.” Bumping their fists together. “Outlaws for life.”

Regaining their composure, they resumed to their seats and Jason was so grateful Roy was here. Roy was right. He had fought back and had rightfully earned his place in the world. He was at peace. He had gained a future. Artemis was going to be his wife. All the worries of the past couple of days was washed away by their tears. Jason was moving on and by God did he feel so free.

Robin had given him magic. But Jason had given himself _life_.

“Future, huh?” Jason pondered aloud. “I’ve never really thought about what my future would hold. It was always the next mission.”

“Yeah…I getcha.” His best friend agreed. “We save one life at a time but we don’t really think about our own lives. Man…Imagine the possibilities.”

Jason did and he was simply overwhelmed with what could be in store for him. “I could be living as a suburban house-husband. Cooking and cleaning for his incredibly strong and independent wife.” He joked.

“His best friend would live right new door, room-mating with a Kryptonian super clone.” Roy continued.

“And every Sunday I would invite everyone over for lunch, where we talk about how the world isn’t going to shit.”

“And I would sing to you my new favourite song of the week –”

“Oh god, please don’t sing.” Jason grimaced.

Ignoring his concern, Roy continued. “—and the kids would run around cheering me on, because I’m obviously the cool uncle.”

Jason’s brain stopped and restarted at the thought. Kids _._ Children. He could have children. Little bundles of Jason and Artemis calling for their daddy. Roy seeing the shock on his face became concerned. “Woah, hey. What’s wrong?”

“Kids.” Jason stuttered out. “I can’t have kids. I can’t have mini-mes running around. I’ll turn into my dads. Oh God, I drink more than Willis did.” He rambled.

A sharp crack filled the air. Jason’s cheek burned from the slap with Roy staring seriously at him. “Let me make this clear, Jaybird. You might be your father’s son. But you are certainly not your father. Remember that. I know you, Jason. I know what you went through and I know you will never let any kid of yours experience the same thing. You are not Bruce, you are not Willis. You are Jason and I know you will love them and cherish their very existence. The day you stop loving them is the day you die, and even then, I highly doubt that would stop you from protecting them.”

Staring at his friend, his words cut crisply through the fog of uncertainty. Leaning back on the sun chair, Jason regained his thoughts. Roy was right. After reading the letters, Jason had made peace with the memory of Willis. It didn’t disregard every beating he received but at least it was something.

The more Jason thought about it, the more he wanted it. He could have a family with Artemis. Husband and wife to the most adorable kids in the world. He could spend so many late nights reading them bedtime stories. They could go out to the park and play with the neighbourhood kids whilst Jason quickly did background checks on their parents. He could provide them with the childhood he had dreamed about. Away from all the dirt and grime of the streets.

God, did he want that.

“If I…” Jason hesitantly spoke up looking at his brother. “If I ever have kids. Would you…would you be their godfather?”

Jason had never seen Roy smile so brightly in his entire life. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Roy answered. “Without a fucking doubt, Jaybird. And if I ever have kids of my own, I want you to be theirs as well.”

Jason and Roy. Red Hood and Arsenal. Best friends. Brothers. Future godfathers.

Yeah…He’d liked that.

~~~~

They had decided it would be best not to take the ‘family’ jet and opted for the family jet. Bruce Wayne and his children embarked on an undisclosed holiday without prior notice. Eyebrows were raised but there were no objections as it was Bruce _freakin’_ Wayne. It was Alfred that had suggested they travel to Qurac via the civilian route. If they were to talk to Jason, it had to be with Jason. Not Batman ‘talking’ to the Red Hood but Bruce Wayne talking to the discarded son.

No vigilante jet meant no suits or weapons. Damian loudly argued that the lack of weapons was foolish as they were about to walk into a hornet’s nest. His reasoning wasn’t illogical, as a literal army of Amazons would be standing in the way of them and Jason and if they weren’t careful, someone was going to be on the receiving end of a sword.

They could feel the stares directed at them the moment they landed. Ordinary citizens, normal men and women wondering why Bruce Wayne would ever come back. His son had died in their lands and for the first time in a decade, the ‘mourning’ father stepped foot on the soil which took his son.

Dick whistled. “This doesn’t feel awkward at all.” He joked, hoping to lighten the pressure they were all feeling. His shoulders slumped a little, when it looked like no-one understood his intentions or even cared.

Seeing the motion, Bruce laid a hand on his shoulders. He didn’t say anything either, too busy wondering how he was going to lie his way out of the media hellstorm that would happen the moment paparazzi realised he was there. Shaking his thoughts away, he kept his focus purely on Jason. He would deal with the vultures later, right now, Jason was all that mattered.

Alfred had opted to stay in Gotham believing he had dealt enough damage towards Jason’s mental health. Stephanie had to stay behind in as well. She was swamped with university exams but had recorded a video message for Jason’s eyes only. Duke and Kate had also stayed behind, Gotham and the citizens still needed someone to protect them. Bruce knew he was asking a lot out of the three and cursed himself for not saying even a thank you. He ordered them, just like he had once ordered Jason, and they had agreed. Bruce hated to admit it, but he had a lot to fix, not just with Jason but with the rest of his family. Jason was a reminder about what would happen if he kept going, not caring about others. His children and his team would break away, not turning back, leaving him behind and it ached him to know that the cracks were there just waiting to happen.

_So many mistakes._

After hiring a jeep, Bruce, Dick, Tim, Damian, Barbara and Cass made their way towards their destination. It was the closest luxurious condo he could find to Bana-Midghall, being as close to Jason as possible while still maintaining the billionaire act.

Bruce bristled the moment he walked in. The mood was downright depressing and tense. Dick didn’t have his usual enthusiasm whenever they stayed at a new place. Normally he would have ran to the best room available claiming it for himself. Damian would have immediately pursued arguing that the best room would be suited to Bruce Wayne’s true son and Tim would have walked to the kitchen, searching the cupboards for the coffee he specifically ordered.

Instead, his children and Barbara systematically made their way towards any empty room and claimed it as theirs. No remarks, no loud noises, no arguments. It was almost militaristic how orderly they were and with the tension as thick as it was, made it so much worse. Cass tried her best to not look at them because out of all of them, she saw the pain and guilt abundantly clear, no matter how well they hid it.

Dinner was…bearable. Never has Bruce realised how badly he screwed up his parenting until he watched the entire table discuss the best way to bring Jason back. It sounded like they were a spec ops team discussing a strike plan rather than a family trying to find ways to talk to their brother. Points of entry, how many operatives at a time, the ideal time, contingency plans for every possibility bounced off each member and Bruce sat there reeling at the development. _I did this?_

Dick and Cass tried to ease the tension after dinner. They popped on a movie, hoping it would distract all of them from thinking about the very potential train wreck that would eventually happen. Halfway through the movie a heavy knock on the door jolted them into position. Possible scenarios played out in their heads. They weren’t hiding their movements and mixture of emotions coursed through them. _Could it be Jason?_

Making his way towards the door, Bruce stopped as he reached for the doorknob. What would he say? What would he do? What would Jason do? Eventually twisting the metal object, he swung the door wide open. Everyone was immensely relieved and frustrated that it wasn’t Jason standing outside.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce had seen Diana angry many times on the battlefield, but never had he seen this level of protective anger directed at him. Dick and Tim behind him unknowingly took a step back as they received the same glares from their teammates.

“Good evening, Diana.” It was all he could muster. When they were thinking of plans for Jason, it didn’t go unwarranted that they would have to speak to the Amazons first. However, none of their plans involved the level of protectiveness they were displaying.

None of the three spoke, Donna and Cass pushed past him, making their way into the living room and glared at their team leaders.

“What do you want?” They demanded in uniform. Dick and Tim flinched at how creepy and absolutely terrifying they sounded. Turning to Barbara for guidance, they were met with a wide-eyed look of _nope_.

Flashing a glare at Bruce, Dick took a deep breath before answering. “We want to speak with Jason?” He had originally intended to answer with a statement but cowering under the pressure of the Amazons’ stares, he had inadvertently ended up asking for permission.

Thankfully they weren’t talking to Roy or Kori or, god forbid, Artemis. He would have been socked or blasted right then and there. Donna’s eyelids closed minutely and she looked terrifying as if she was looking through him. “Why?” Was all she said.

Tim, being the most logical one of the group, spoke up. “We wanted to know more about the Penguin incident. Cass has pointed out a piece of information that we originally missed.” It wasn’t the whole truth but it still needed to be said.

Making her way closer to them with Bruce in tow, Diana asked. “If, and I cannot make this any clearer, _if_ Jason answers your query, what is your intentions with him? Are you here in uniform?” The family were all silently rejoicing at her words. She didn’t actively deny access to Jason, there was a chance, they just needed to make sure they didn’t fuck this up.

“No, no.” Bruce quickly stammered out. Donna and Cassie gained a small amount of amusement watching the great Batman fluster. “We didn’t bring any uniforms. There will be no Bats, just the Waynes. If we get an answer…” He stopped wondering how he could finish. “…then we merely wish to extend an olive branch of some sorts.” He knew how dangerously close he was, teetering on the edge. If he had made any half-hearted remark about reconnection, then another Robin would die within Qurac.

The three Amazons stood there, looking between the group and each other, as if they had a telepathic discussion on how the continue. Cass tried to hide in a smile, but Barbara noticed the small quirk of her lips moving and a flood of relief and happiness washed over her. “He is waiting for you.”

“What?” Dick exclaimed.

Diana turned towards the large windows and merely pointed. Following her line of sight, they all held in their gasps. In the distance stood a lone tree, leaves swaying from the night winds, with a lone individual leaning on it. “An alert was sent to him the moment you landed. Jason had sent us here to determine your intentions.” Turning her attention back to the group. “I objected this farce the moment he brought it up. Make no mistake. If he wishes to reconnect then that is his decision. If he wishes to move on, then that is his decision.” Her gaze pierced through Bruce.

“Talk. That is all that you’re allowed to do.” Donna continued. “We do not care if he decides to be part of your family. If he does, congratulations. If he doesn’t, move on. This right here, right now is Jason trying to find closure and if you do anything to upset _my brother_ …” She left the message hanging, making sure they heard her. Her brother. Her family.

“We will still continue our duties within the League and Titans, respectively.” Diana added softly. “The result of tonight will not affect my friendship with you, Bruce. But if it comes down to you and Jason. I will choose Jason.”

Her message was final and the family nervously nodded their heads. Bruce tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Before he could say anything, his children rushed towards their bedrooms, slipping out of their pyjamas and were already at the door waiting for him.

Diana walked towards him. The hardened look of protectiveness was gone, replaced with something else he couldn’t place. Bringing into a hug she quietly whispered for his ears only.

“Whatever happens. This ends tonight.”


	7. Jason Carson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are needed to be said and no-one handles it well.

The walk towards Jason was unbearably tense. Initially, kids were giddy at the prospect of talking to Jason again. Filled with drive and nervous happiness but the moment they stepped out the door, their feet planted themselves. Rigid, unmoving, almost breathless.

They just stood there wondering about what would happen. Leave it to Jason to throw their plans right out the fucking window and blindside them. They knew what the trek would mean. This will not be some half-hearted attempt filled with hugs and tears. This will not be a screaming match of what’s right and wrong. This was going to be the cold, hard truth. Jason will speak and they will answer when spoken to.

Each step was brutal. Right leg followed left leg, one after another leaving small indents on the soft soil. Each step represented a mistake. A mistake on how to raise children. A mistake on being a brother or sister. A mistake for broken promises.

And there were _so_ many steps.

The gently crunch of dried leaves was the only sound that filled the night air. Step after step, breath after breath they made their way to the lone tree standing triumphantly on the small hill. On one side was the rebuilding city of Qurac and the other was the sands and mountains stretching across the horizon.

Jason was sitting down, legs crossed, leaning against the solid bark facing away to them, looking at the Ethiopian landscape. No-one commented on lingering smell of nicotine and right now, none of them cared. One by one, they sat down alongside him staring out to the horizon and waited.

Jason didn’t say anything. He just sat there looking out, breathing slowly. It was probably the longest that family has ever sat side by side without uttering a single word. Bruce found comfort in the night, he found comfort in silence. It was why he became Batman. But sitting there, mere millimetres away from his son. He was brought back to the night where he watched his parents get murdered and it terrified him. He was going to lose another family member again and he couldn’t do a single thing.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Everyone visibly tensed at the sudden question. Ignoring the reaction, Jason pointed out at the landscape. “I never really got the chance to see all of this. The mountains, the trees, the streams, the animals. It’s so beautiful.”

“Yes.” Damian said slowly. “It is indeed.” If they weren’t confronting the black sheep of the family, Damian would have rather enjoyed this, spending time by himself drawing everything he saw.

“How are you? All of you?” Jason asked, quietly, still staring out.

This was not what any of them expected. They expected anger, resentment but not tranquillity or a civil ‘hello’. “We’re good.” Bruce answered, staring at his lost son. “How are you?”

“I’m…I’m good.” He said wistfully.

“Congratulations, Jay.” Dick spoke up nervously. “About getting married.” It ached him that Jason didn’t turn his head to him as acknowledgement, but still felt a little relieved when Jason slightly nodded.

“I actually came back here since…you know.” They knew. It was a dark part of their memories, but they knew. “The first time was with Kori. Roy was going to be executed so we started up the ship and flew over as fast as we could and man…” He quietly chuckled. “Man, did we raise hell.”

They all listened in, but it wasn’t a new piece of information they didn’t know about. Attacking a prison and going to war alongside an alien princess didn’t go unnoticed, but still they listened.

“The second time…”

_Second time?_

“Bizarro and I followed Artemis back here to help her save her sisters. So many things happened. Turns out the Shim’Tar at the time was Artemis’ first love. The Bow of Ra corrupted her. It turned her into something she wasn’t. She killed so many in the name of Bana-Midghall.” He huffed in amusement. “Kinda like me, I guess.”

“So many things went wrong so quickly.” The words were almost a whisper but they all heard it. He was so transfixed on reliving the memories that they were afraid to ask. “I got captured by a rebel general. The cell they stuck me in.” He breathed in heavily. “The only view of the outside world was through a tiny square window. And all I saw was…” Bruce tried to reach out and calm the man.

His hands froze after listening to Jason’s words. “All I saw was that _place._ Crumbled and broken. I didn’t realise they were torturing me until I woke up in blood.”

Everyone stilled. _He was tortured?_

“The last time I came here was with you, Bruce.” Everyone snapped their attention towards him. All of them silently screaming the question. Bruce, with his giant frame, curled into himself, trying to look as small as possible. “I felt so betrayed that day. With Roy or Artemis, I came back because they needed me and if you had just asked or just told me the truth I would have as well. Damian didn’t deserve to die, but you didn’t trust me. Didn’t trust my ability to help and dragged me here. You lied to me and it hurt so much.” His voice tremored.

“Ja—”

“We went to hell for him. We all travelled to literal hell to bring him back, because he deserved to live. That was how far I would go for him. But _you always knew best_. You lied to me and dragged me back and when you didn’t get what you wanted, because quite frankly, I don’t know how I came back. You beat me. Sure, I hit first but you relished it. You wanted it to happen.” He said softly.

Bruce could feel the bloodlust directed at him by his children. He could feel the sadness exuding from Jason. He was so close to consoling him but so far away at the same time. Wanting to reach out but unable to.

“I thought I meant more to you than that. I thought I was more than just a means to an end.” Bruce couldn’t look at the single tear that ran down Jason’s cheek. “I had a panic attack 2 clicks south of that warehouse and you didn’t care. You wanted Damian to live and have a life and I wanted him to have one as well. But did you ever think of me? Did you ever think about what you did to me?”

“I…” Bruce was struggling with the answer. “I…didn’t.” Ashamed was not enough to convey how he felt about it.

Jason didn’t turn to face him. Still staring out at the vast horizon, he let out a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry, Damian.”

The little boy tensed. Everyone noticed how Damian perked up at the mention of his name. They all noticed the way Jason clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to form the right words. Cass saw so much more. She saw the nervousness, the self-hatred bubbling away.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t take you with me. If I had known you existed, if I didn’t let the pit control me, I could have saved you. Despite what I thought of Bruce, I would have ran right back to the Manor with you in my arms and I could have saved you. You could have been safe. Away from the League, away from Ras or Talia, you could have had a better childhood.” Jason’s head dropped down to his knees, his hands trembled as he scratched his scalp.

“And I’m sorry I couldn’t have been a better brother to you.” Damian’s heart couldn’t take this. He wanted to run, to hide, to punch something. He wanted to do anything but listen to this, because it hurt to know that Jason hated himself for not being a better person, a better brother.

“Apology accepted…Jason.” Everyone snapped their heads towards the child reeling at the development. Damian didn’t even call Dick by his first name. “I’m sorry too…for ridiculing you _that night_. I wanted to prove to you all that I was the best Robin and I disrespected your upbringing. I mocked your death. I ridiculed your birth parents. So, I apologize.”

Without turning, Jason nodded at the apology. “It needed to be said. It hurt but it still needed to be said. I am what I am and I’m proud of it. So, thank you.”

Damian felt ill. Someone had thanked him for harsh words he once spat. The air was tense and Damian wanted to run. A gentle hand rested on his knees and peering upwards, he noticed Cass staring at him. The gesture had its intended affect and slowly calmed him down.

“Replacement.” Tim perked up. “You were, without a doubt, the closest I ever had to a brother. I know I’ve already said sorry for trying to kill you when I came back and every day since I’ve tried to redeem myself. You said I was your hero and the day I became your brother I did everything I could so you would see me like that again.”

Tim was trying to hold it in. “You still are, Jason.”

“No matter what I once said. You deserved to be Robin. It was why I lashed out, because you were better than me in every way and I felt useless seeing you in those colours. But watching you and seeing what you have achieved, I’m so proud of you and so glad you’re here, because you earned it.”

Silent tears streaked down Tim’s face. From the day he donned the suit, that was all he wanted to hear. For his hero to tell him that he was proud of him. Everyone had lumps in their throats because they realised what was coming. Jason was systemically clearing the air with each of them. Things that needed to be said, things that needed to be done because once this was all over, he was walking away. Bruce sat there unable to breath, unable to think. He was going to lose Jason again. He was going to lose his son in Ethiopia again.

“I’m glad I was once your brother, Jason. It was some of the best moments of my life.” Tim hated that it was coming to this but Jason had made a decision and the least he could do was accept it. Everyone waited for the next person to be announced but they all willed it to be otherwise.

“Best Bat…” The group nervously peered between each other wondering who he meant. “When I found out you were going to be my sister…” Cass stared dead ahead, unblinking, not wanting to look at his body. “I rejoiced. There was so much testosterone in the house and I was surprised it had taken me so long to almost kill everyone.” They all chuckled at the statement with a few hiccups mixed in.

“I really wanted to be your brother but I never knew how to talk to you. I love the spoken language whilst you speak with movement. I had no idea how to connect with you, so we always stayed apart.”

“I know.” She said softly. “I saw and I wanted it too.”

“We’re not that much different.” He mused. “Both of us had shitty childhoods. We were raised to be soldiers. We both died. But there was one thing that separated us. You overcame the pit while I succumbed to it. When I found out, I was so jealous of you. They…” Pointing at the group, hands shaking. “They all hated me for coming back wrong but you were accepted.”

“You’re wrong, little brother. You were alone. No-one to help.” She said softly.

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “We might have been actual brother and sister.” Everyone whipped their heads, looking between the two. “Sandra Woosan. It was one of the names that popped up when I was looking for my birth mother.”

Cass stared, wide-eyed at Jason, processing what he just said. “I asked her once and she said no, so I let it go. But when you walked into my life, all I could think about was running up to you and crush you in a hug. I wanted to talk to you for hours in sign language. I wanted to teach you the wonders of the English language.”

“I…I would have liked that.” She said breathlessly, tears streaming down her face. She was going to lose her brother. She wanted to do all of that with Jason and she was losing him.

“Yeah…I would have too.” He said solemnly. “Thanks you Barbara for looking after my possible sister.” He slightly turned his head to the woman.

She couldn’t speak. Merely nodding at the thanks, Barbara braced herself for what was about to come.

“Remember that night, where we sat on the Burnside Bridge.” She tentatively nodded. The others looked between the two, wondering what the hell he was saying. “We just finished clearing your dad of his charges and were resting watching Gotham go on its business.”

“We had gotten close…really close. There was something there and neither of us expected it. I’ve always had a crush on you the moment I put on the scaly green tights.” She blushed at the honestly. “And you asked if there was something that could keep me in Gotham. If I could stay for you.” Dick was reeling at the development but stayed quiet.

“Jason…I so _so_ sorry for what I said.” Barbara hiccupped. “Dick had left and I was so mad and I took that out on you. You didn’t deserve it but I did it anyway. You don’t need to be like Dick, you never did, but I meant every word I said when I asked if there was something more between us.”

“I know.” He said wistfully. “When I left, I went to one of those seedy biker bars. You know the ones I like.” She nodded. They all did. “Loud noises, drunken fist fights. There were beautiful girls everywhere, some actually flirted with me but all I could think about was you. I actually ended up calling you.

Barbara gasped at the statement. “You didn’t pick up and I was so glad that you didn’t otherwise I would have broken down right then and there. The Red Hood crumbling because of a girl.” He chuckled. “I wanted to see if it would work. I wanted to try. I wanted to be better for you because you make me better.”

“I remember the missed call.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I deleted the voicemail and ran. I ran out of Gotham. I ran away you…and I’m glad I did.”

“Does Artemis make you happy? Does she make you better?” She asked slowly, peering at him. It frustrated her that he looked away.

“Yeah, she does. God…I love her so much.”

Silence followed. Barbara sat there looking at him, hating that he was leaving but glad that he was. He was better without them. “I’m glad you found her.”

Dick and Bruce sat there unable to look at any of the others. Out of all of them, the two had done the most damage to Jason. They knew they wouldn’t experience the tranquil behaviour Jason exhibited with the others. He had left the worst to last.

“You were my hero, Dick.” Dick grimaced at the statement. _It’s all downhill from here_. “Before the capes, before Bruce I actually went and saw you perform.” Dick couldn’t look, shutting his eyes tight and hoped that this ended quickly. “It was one of the few good memories I had of Willis. It was just me and my dad with a small box of popcorn and you were so…beautiful.”

“You were everything I wanted to be and you had everything I needed. A loving family, a happy childhood and when I was watching you, the great Flying Graysons, you became my hero.” Everyone could hear the strain in his voice but he persevered, breakdown or not, he was going to get through this. “You looked so free, so powerful and when I found out I was going to be your brother, that little piece of me that dreamed came back.”

_Here it comes._

“I wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted you to teach me. It was why I was so competitive because I didn’t want you to look at me like a replacement but as a rival. But then…” Dick couldn’t take this. Any of this.

Instead of clarifying, Jason continued, letting out an audible sigh. “We got better at being brothers. We were there for each other. Sure, it was strained and I certainly didn’t help the situation but we were getting there. And everyday since we got back together, you would always talk about how family should always be there for each other, how you never give up on family, that we were brothers and nothing would change that.”

_No, please don’t say it._

“So, where were you?” Dick flinched at the remark. “When I pulled the trigger. When I was beaten to a bloody pulp. When I watched my future wife almost die. Where were you?”

“Jason…I…” He wanted to explain. To say that he was his brother. To hug all this pain away but his throat tightened and his body became rigid.

“I went to your funeral, Dick.” Jason continued. “When your identify became compromised and you went underground as a spyral agent, I fucking mourned for you. BG slapped the hell out of me for something I said, but I never wanted to lose you.” Jason was cradling his legs, with his chin resting on his knees. “And then you came back and we were all so pissed at you. We would have been there for you, because that’s what you taught us. You then spouted the same bullshit about family and brothers at us and for a pretty little moment, I actually believed you. I genuinely believed we were brothers.”

Jason was crying at this point. “But every time it came to me, every time I needed you, every time I needed my brother, you were never there for me. You weren’t there for me when I became Robin. You weren’t there for me when I came back. You weren’t there for me when Bruce kicked me out. You think family is a right. That family is all that mattered. But whenever I needed you, suddenly family became too hard for you.”

“Jay—”

“Save it.” Jason snapped. “Just fucking save it.” His voice was barely audible now and he was breaking. Everyone could see it and they broke as well. _So many mistakes were made._ Jason sat their crying for a while and Bruce wanted to hold him. Tried to be there for him but he knew he didn’t have the right to console his son because he was the source of all this pain.

Once the crying died down, Jason went back to staring out at the horizon. Out in the distance the lights of the morning sun began to peek. Reaching into his jacket, he handed Bruce a set of letters. Cautiously opening them, Bruce stilled at the sender name. “Penguin took him from me.”

“Willis was a piece of shit. The alcohol, the beatings, the shitshow we called a home was all because of him. But he was still my old man. He sent those when he was in prison. It actually did him some good and he wanted to try. After everything he wanted to try.”

Everyone couldn’t comprehend what was happening right now. Jason was mourning the loss of his family and they hunted him for it. “I know I might not have accepted it back then. But the possibility was there. I could have had a parent that actually cared again. I could have finished school and lived like a normal kid. I would never have become Robin and I would have never died.” Looking directly into Bruce’s eyes.

“And I would never have been your son.”

Bruce wanted to ground to open up and swallow him. Jason had looked him right in the eye and wished that he was never adopted. Jason basically said he deserved better than Bruce could offer and that a criminal…an abusive husband and father could have been a better choice than him. _So many mistakes._

“I could have had a normal life…and he took that from me. He took my dad from me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bruce said softly. _This isn’t happening._ His mind screamed

Jason scoffed at the question. “Did you even listen?” Bruce flinched but knew Jason was right. He didn’t. “It was always your way or the highway. You grew up to be a spoiled brat and when you don’t get something you want, you throw a tantrum.”

Bruce tried to listen, tried to rationally think but Jason’s words struck deep. Closing his eyes tight to hold back the tears, he breathed a shaky breath.

“Jaylad…please.”

“What am I to you, Bruce?” Jason cut in. Bruce forced himself to look at his son with a look of confusion. “Am I your son? Or am I a toy you pick up whenever you feel sad and throw away when you don’t need it anymore?”

“Jason, that’s not true.” Bruce was almost pleading. Jason was more than some toy, Jason was his son and he was losing him, god dammit.

Jason wasn’t having any of it. He hated to constant bickering and begging that revolved around a constant cycle of pain and longing. Not anymore. Standing up he looked at the people he once called family and said. “I loved you, all of you. But love alone isn’t enough for me to keep coming back, only to be thrown away. If the world needs me to fight by your side, I will, but this is where we stand. Jason Todd is dead. You are not my family anymore. I have one now. People who care. People who accept me and not some memory.”

“What about Alfred?” Dick hurriedly asked. Everyone half hated Dick for trying to hold on to whatever little kinship he had but was glad he had created such an opportunity. Alfred, Jason never said no to Alfred. “Are you leaving him too?”

Jason just stared at Dick with sadness in his eyes. Everyone knew what he was about to say and it crushed their hopes. “If it means I’m happy.” It was so quiet but filled with resolution and none of them could take it.

Bruce couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He just sat there staring at the ground, he was losing it and he didn’t know what to do. Barbara fumbled into her pockets and held out a small memory card. “You don’t have to listen if you don’t want to but Steph left something for you.”

He stared at the object in her hands, eyes flicking up to hers. Eventually he reached out and accepted it. Nodding a thanks, he turned around and Bruce flinched to grasp out, not wanting him to leave. Jason had made his way a couple of feet before Cass stopped him.

“Little…Jason.” She said, stopping herself from calling him that. “What happened to your neck?” Everyone was stunned at what she was saying. _Something was wrong with him?_

Turning his entire body around it scanned the group before stopping on Bruce. “What do you think happens when you kick someone in the head hard enough to shatter reinforced carbon fibre?” Bruce’s heart stopped for the faintest of moments at his words. “BG knows better than anyone here, that the human spine can only handle so much.”

Bruce’s mind was falling into an abyss and Jason had just cut the lifeline. “Do you want to know the difference between you and Willis?”

His eyes were shut tight, silently pleading to not hear the answer.

“Willis drinks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be full of fluff (finally).


	8. It Ends and Begins in Qurac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on has never felt so good and wedding bells ring aloud.

_8:00am – 7 hours left_

“Wake the fuck up, Jaybird. We’ve got shit to do.” A loud voice boomed inside the once silent and peaceful bedroom. Jason let out of inhuman noise of displeasure.

Sleep was rather pleasant. For years his nightmares haunted him. Laughter, bats, blood and a pool of green would always fill his dreams leaving him screaming, begging for death. Artemis didn’t truly understand the effect she had on Jason. The warmth, the affection, the peace that she displayed eased his troubled mind and without her next to him that day, he was worried old memories came rushing back. His talk with the Waynes had an unintended but welcomed effect. He was moving on, away from the Bats, away from his past, away from the Joker and for the first time in years, he slept. Alone and at peace. It felt so free.

It was the best three hours of sleep Jason had ever had by himself and this _fucktard_ had to ruin it.

“Sleep.” Jason groaned, rolling over and covering his head under a pillow.

Clearly not taking no as an answer, Roy dumped the pile of clothes and food onto the ground and stood beside the bed. Stretching his arms out and striking a pose of a giant T, he leaned forward and let gravity take the wheel. With a heavy thwomp, Roy’s body collided with the sleepy figure.

“Oh, for fuck sake.” Jason protested. Despite the inconvenience, he continued lying down, unwilling to move from his position making Roy huff in annoyance.

Undeterred from the lack of response, Roy scrambled his way up and unceremoniously wrapped his limbs around his best friend. He looked like a very muscular and not as hair koala bear hugging a tree. Jason, in all of his infinite wisdom took the challenge head on, letting the archer crush him in his bear hug and immediately regretted the decisions.

“Fine.” Jason exclaimed. “Fucking get off.” Roy clearly pleased with his achievement planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Jason’s cheeks, which left his friend cussing up a storm.

“Hurry the fuck up, Jason. It’s the big day and as your best man, it is my responsibility for you to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.”

“I would be if you had let me fucking sleep.” Jason muttered. Pushing himself up, he eyed the pile of food Roy was placing on the bed. Eggs, bacon, French toast, Pancakes and a myriad of fruits. A feast fit for a king, especially since he was marrying a princess. He almost drooled at the sight but quickly caught himself at a sudden revelation.

“You didn’t cook that, did you?” Jason pointed at the assortment with a raised eyebrow.

Feigning hurt, Roy commented. “I’ll have you know, I am responsible enough to not poison you on the day of your wedding.”

“Fuck you, you would.”

“Fair enough.” He shrugged. “Donna and Cassie cooked it for us.”

Nodding at the answer, the two slowly devoured the pile of food laid out before them. Jason was grateful that Roy didn’t pester him with what happened the night previously. Jason was done with the Waynes and talking about it would do nothing to help with his nerves. Jason knew better than anyone, you can’t create a new life if you’re stuck on the old. In 7 hours he was going to get married. 7 hours of waiting for a lifetime of kisses, cuddles and playful teasing.

The thought alone perked him awake and he happily went to town on the plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Jason was so engrossed in his morning feast that he didn’t notice the creak of his bedroom door swinging open until he felt his bed dip on one side with the extra weight.

Peering up, he noticed the luminescent green eyes and ridiculously radiant smile looking back at him. “Good morning, Jason. I hope you slept well?”

A wave of pride and relief hit Roy as he watched his best friend just ooze comfort and fondness, smiling in return. “I did, thanks Kori. How was your night?”

“I slept wonderfully. Although I did notice Diana was more tired than usual this morning. I wonder why.” She pondered aloud. Roy and Jason exchanged a glance and decided it would be best to tell her. Jason wasn’t a Bat anymore and that meant being upfront and truthful to his team.

“Um…I had Diana, Donna and Cassie do an errand for me last night.” He said slowly, unsure on how well Kori would react. She cocked her head to the side and silently encouraged him to continue. “The Waynes were here last night.”

“Oh!” Her eyes widened. “Are you okay?”

Jason was puzzled. This was not the reaction he was expecting. He knew Kori loved him like family, but he also knew Dick still held a special place in her heart. Jason didn’t like it but he was asking her to choose between the two of them, so needless to say, he was genuinely surprised and happy that she immediately thought of his wellbeing.

“I’m good. We talked for a while. Well…more like I talked and they listened but I’m okay.” He stated. “We didn’t get into a fight if that’s what you’re wondering about.”

Shaking her head at him, Kori gently placed her hand over his heart. “Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?” Jason slowly nodded, looking back at the memory. “The heat. The fire that you have held in your heart for so many years. I told you that if you kept it there, it will only consume you.”

Jason gently covered her hand with his. “You’ve let go of your anger. You’ve moved on and I am so proud of you for it.” Closing in hugging him. “You are happy. You have moved on and I’m glad I got to watch you become the man you should have always been.”

Roy had stayed quiet throughout the entire interaction but also joined in with the group hug. “We’ll always be family, right?” Jason asked.

“Of course, Jason.”

“Damn right, Jaybird.”

Smiling faintly at their honesty, he hugged them tighter. “I love you guys.” Because he did. He didn’t say it often but he truly loved them. They were the first family that had truly accepted him. They were there at his worst. Through the fog of pain and bitterness, trudging through the trail of blood and tears. They meant everything to him and he meant everything to them.

~

_9:00am – 6 hours left_

The first thing Artemis noticed was the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla travelled throughout the bathhouse mixing itself with the rising steam. Luscious green vines travelled up marble columns, brilliantly accompanying the gold and silver tapestry. She gazed at the open room and was greeted by her sisters. They stood tall and proud standing in two lines directing her towards the circular pool of water. Flowers drifted within the watery confines with candles placed carefully around the bath, sparkling majestically against the water’s reflection.

Artemis was taken aback. Since her birth, her life was dedicated to becoming the Shim’Tar. A protector of her people. It was a role of solitude and unwavering conviction. Never did she think she would ever have the privilege to stand along her sisters, who awaited her command, ready to proceed with the holy tradition. _This._ All of this was because of Jason. He was the one that allowed her to open up. He brought out the innocent, sweet child she once buried deep in her heart and allowed her to dream again. To feel, to laugh, to cry, to love.

“Artemis?” A voice caught her attention. Looking at the end of the line, she noticed Diana and Donna standing there waiting for her. “Are you okay?”

She just stood there gaping, still in shock about how her life ended up here. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she nodded vigorously at them. “I just can’t believe this is happening.” She said, frowning.

Donna slowly walked up to her with an equally bright smile. Gently clasping Artemis’ hands, she gently spoke. “Everyone deserves to be happy, Artemis, especially you and Jason. Both of you have known pain and solitude for too long.” Firmly squeezing her hand. “It is time to be happy.”

Standing there staring at her sister, Artemis lowered her head and clenched her eyelids tight forcing the tears to stay at bay. “Little one.” Diana’s voice grabbed her attention. “You have earned the right to cry. Do not hold back your tears and let yourself be free.” The Amazons around her nodded their heads, all of them were smiling gently at her silently encouraging Artemis to let herself go.

And so she did.

One drop became two. One by one her tears gliding down her cheeks and tickled her chin before falling to the ground. They all stood there and watched their sister release her inner demons. Every negative emotion she had held was washed away with each droplet and with that, Artemis felt the weight she had carried slowly lift off her shoulders. Minutes passed by without a spoken word, all of them listening intently to the hiccups that Artemis released and silently praised the warrior.

Once the hiccups and cries died down, Donna lifted Artemis’ hand up and kissed her scarred knuckles. “Are you ready?”

Raising her head and meeting her sister’s gaze, she gently nodded. One by one the Amazons made way leaving a path towards the waters. Diana took Artemis’ other hand and the two Amazons guided the bride towards the water’s edge. Releasing her hand, the two stepped backwards and waited.

Artemis gazed at her reflection in the water. Long flowing hair and sparkling emerald eyes looked back at her and her heart fluttered at the sight. When was the last time that she truly admired her own beauty? It was a nervous excitement that travelled throughout her body and without a second thought, she gently untied her robe and let the garment fall onto the tiled ground. Lowering herself down the pool’s steps, her naked body bristled once it came into contact with the water. Goosebumps ran up her body, as if it solidified her conviction and desire to be one with Jason.

Once seated, the others made their way to their respected duties. Artemis closed her eyes and simply let herself be taken away. New herbs were added into the waters, exuding delightful smells whilst she felt the fingers of her sisters dance across her skin, scrubbing away any dirt and grime that lingered on her body. Her hair was laid out behind her and she tingled at the sensation of them combing it.

As the bustling died down, she eventually opened her eyes and turned around. Standing at the pool’s edge, Diana and Donna held a _Loutrophoros_ , patiently waiting for her. Artemis stayed silent and lifted herself out of the pool. She sat herself at the edge with her back facing the others and waited.

Slowly and gently, Diana and Donna lifted the _Loutrophoros_ and slowly poured the holy waters onto Artemis. Flowers and herbs poured out landing on her head and was washed away with the flowing stream. Artemis sat there embracing the tradition and let herself be renewed. With the last trickle of water touching her skin, she stood up and turned around and was immediately brought into a tight hug by Diana.

Ignoring how her body drenched Diana’s white robes, she returned the gesture and whispered a quiet “Thank you.” Diana merely hugged her tighter with only the sounds of water hit the grounds and gentle claps of their sisters to fill the air.

Pulling away, Artemis was handed a new set of robes and quickly covered herself. Once settled, she turned back to her sisters and made that smile that stretched from ear to ear. “I’m getting married.”

Cheers resounded within the bathhouse and for the first time in her life, Artemis squealed. Shaking her hands in delight and just let herself be taken away with delight, she happily embraced her sisters jumping giddily in their arms.

Jason didn’t truly understand the affect he had on Artemis. The laidback attitude, the gentle touches and the deep bellied laughs had diligently broken down her walls which left her to be what she should have always been. A girl that was allowed to express herself. A girl with desires, dreams and aspirations.

A girl that was in love.

~

_10:00am – 5 hours left_

For his entire life he had only known pain and suffering, it was a constant that he could always rely on. Now that he was moving on with only the happy dreams of him and Artemis to accompany him, he didn’t know what to do. Jason needed air. Lots of it. His emotions were running rampant and he just needed some time by himself to settle.

Jason had just completed his _Loutra_ and knew that Artemis would be out soon as well. Walking past the people of Qurac, he let himself be taken away with the sights and sounds of the city, courteously greeting passer-by Amazons and eating local delicacies.

He didn’t know how long he had been walking until he reached old ruins that laid alongside the bottom of a cliff face. Peering up from the soft ground, the smooth mountain wall stood tall alongside him. Scanning the cliff face, Jason noticed a murals and drawings that could only be assumed as Bana-Midghal’s past. Hundreds, if not thousands, of stories etched into the stone wall, showing the history of the birthplace of the woman he loved. It showed the Amazons separation from their Themiscyrian counterparts, changing into the rise and fall of Bana-Midghal with images of warriors falling in battle. Just looking at the stonework, Jason could tell that the Amazons’ history and culture was vast and deep. Old drawings were fading out with the sands of time and new images still had scratches left from chisels against stone.

One particular drawing caught his attention. A bronze sword was embedded into the cliff face underneath a woman standing proud and tall on a balcony overlooking Qurac’s landscape. It was new, it couldn’t have been more than a few years old and Jason stood there analysing the artwork. His eyes drifted towards a corner of the image and immediately widened at the sight of a bow leaning against a stonewall. The happy nerves he had carried around for the past two years faltered as he looked at Artemis’ past lover. Jason knew he shouldn’t be thinking about it, but his emotionally constipated self couldn’t keep the question at bay.

_How different would my life be if Akila never turned?_

His thoughts began to spiral and he just couldn’t hold it back anymore. If she never became Shim’Tar, Jason would have never met Artemis. If she was still alive, Artemis wouldn’t love him. If Artemis never went searching for the Bow of Ra, the new Outlaws would never have existed and Bizarro would never have become their family. Thousands of _what ifs_ raced through his head and Jason almost crashed.

“She loves you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jason jumped. Whirling around his combative senses faltered as he gazed upon the flickering face of someone he’d thought he’d never see again. “Akila?”

“Hello, little one.” The hazy body smiled back at him.

 _Why is this my life?_ Jason thought. Any normal person would have thought that they were hallucinating, not Jason though. He’s been entangled in enough shit to know the difference between real life and illusions.

“Um…hi?”

Akila didn’t say anything but reached her hand out and gently cupped Jason’s cheek. Jason didn’t know what was happening and almost flinched at the gesture. Once settled, without thinking, he leaned into the touch. Jason silently praised Ducra for guiding him through the teachings of the All-Caste. He was horrible with magic but he knew enough to touch those of a magical nature.

“How are you, Jason?” Akila quietly asked.

Jason’s brain halted. What should he say? That he was happy and was about to marry the woman Akila loves? Sensing his internal turmoil, Akila lifted his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. “She loves you.” She stated with such firm and resolute confidence that left him awestruck.

“But she also loves you.” It was a half-hearted attempt but he couldn’t deny there was still a small part of Artemis that still loved her former lover.

Her lips curled into a soft smile and let go of his chin. Jason continued to stare down at the ground which only made her want to slap some sense into him. “Men.” She playfully scoffed. “Such obstinate creatures.”

Jason let out a small chuckle and gazed up, meeting her eyes. “It’s part of my charm, Princess.” Akila huffed in amusement, hinting at how she knew Jason purposely uses the pet name to get a rile out of Artemis. “I don’t want to replace you, Akila.”

She frowned at his words, tilting her head to the side.

Seeing the confusion written on her face, Jason elaborated. “She loved you…no, she still loves you and I know she loves me but you’ll always have that place in her heart and I know it’s childish and selfish but I want all of her to myself. But that would mean I would be replacing everything you mean to Artemis.”

Hearing the sincerity in his words, Akila gently clasped his hands and locked onto his eyes. “You’re not replacing me, little one. You’re setting Artemis free. Free from all the expectations of my people, free from her past. Make no mistake, child. I have seen how she has changed and I cannot thank you enough for letting her _be._ ”

Rubbing circles on her hand, Jason asked quietly. “You’ve been watching?”

She nodded slightly at his question. “Only one that has experienced death like you can see me but I have watched the two of you bond over the years. She has changed and I am glad she has chosen you to be her partner.” She smiled at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Jason smirked at her. “Have you seen everything?”

“What are you implying?”

“Even our _night-time activities_?” Jason never knew ghosts could blush and laughed at her shocked, flabbergasted expression.

“Jason.” She exclaimed, trying to hold it together.

“Tell me, Princess.” He mischievously grinned. “Am I up to your standard?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She smacked his shoulder and he feigned hurt at the gesture. They stood there trying to remain as serious as they could but ultimately failed, bursting into laughter.

“By the Gods, you are incredible.” Akila said within each breath of laughter.

“I know, Artemis tells me all the time.” Jason teased and clutched his stomach, doubling over in joy at Akila’s mock disgusted face.

After the laughter and teasing died down, the two looked at each other and Akila quickly brought Jason into a hug. Resting their heads on the others shoulders they stood there for a while before Akila whispered into his ear. “If you break her heart…”

Jason almost chuckled at the sudden shovel talk but squashed the desire down due to the seriousness of the situation. “I’ve never loved someone as much as I do with Artemis. I’ll never hurt her.”

Nodding into his shoulder, he could feel her lips curl into a smile against his skin. “Promise me you’ll keep her happy.”

“I already do.”

~

_11:00am – 4 hours left_

Roy had severely underestimated the number of duties he had to do as Jason’s best man. Biz and the others were busy moving equipment around for the evening event, which left him with the tiny details that he had no idea about. Ask him to build an EMP out of a toaster and he could do it within seconds. Ask him for his advice on the colour coordination of the flower arch and he would crumble. And he did.

The Amazons of Bana-Midghal looked at him sympathetically as he fumbled his way through his duties. Colour coordination, types of cotton napkins, the wedding atmosphere and attendee placement were only some of his duties and for the briefest of moments, Roy regretted being Jason’s best man.

It didn’t further help that he noticed a lone figure spying on the wedding arrangements from a distance. _Fucking_ Bruce Wayne can’t seem to take a hint. Roy made a mental note to have his bow ready if the ex-father decided to get any closer. Although a small part of him wished Bruce did crash the wedding. Roy had never seen an army of Amazons go to war before and he felt his lips curl into a cruel smile thinking of the possibility.

“What are you smiling about?”

Snapping his head around, he was greeted by Diana. Softening his smile, he greeted the Amazon. “Hi, Aunt Di or Sis…I seriously don’t know what to call you anymore.”

Diana laughed at his confusion. “Call me whatever you want, _Speedy_.”

Roy narrowed his eyes at her remark. “Oh, that’s low. Looks like Jason’s been rubbing off on you.”

Diana shrugged at his comment and moved closer, looking at the clipboard in his hands. “It looks like you have everything under control.” Her eyes scanned the list before stopping on a particular piece of information. Pointing at the section, she questioned. “Is that – ”

“Yep.”

“Is he – ”

“Yep.”

“Jason is going to – ”

“Yep.” Roy answered with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster.

Diana’s eyes flicked back and forth between Roy’s face and the clipboard and she matched his grin with one of her own. “That is brilliant, Roy. I can’t wait to see the look on Jason’s face.”

“Thanks, Wonder Sis.” Roy replied. “Donna made me promise her that I wouldn’t light anything on fire so I had to settle for this.”

She excitedly nodded and couldn’t wait for it to happened. Roy was quite proud of his idea and tried to keep it under wraps until the last moment. Noticing Diana staring at him, Roy’s eyebrows burrowed. “Is something wrong, Diana?”

She bit her bottom lip wondering how she would phrase the question. “I know you and Jason knew each other when you were little. But I still don’t know the full story about how you two became practically inseparable.”

Normally Roy or Jason would have brushed off such a request. Most superheroes, whenever they saw the two, would assume that they were both delinquents that rebelled against their mentors and found solace with each other. But Diana wasn’t like most superheroes, she was the Goddess of Truth. She, unlike the others, would listen.

“We saved each other.” He began, flicking his gaze from Diana to the ground. “He had his trauma and I had my addiction. Everyone else…People we considered friends or family, all of them told us _no, it’s wrong, you can do better_.” He mocked with a tone of disgust. “When we didn’t listen, or rather couldn’t listen they beat us and casted us aside without bothering to actually try and help. We wanted to change, we truly did but because we weren’t what people wanted, they left us.”

Peeking back to Diana, Roy noticed her eyes blazed with anger and sadness. He scoffed at a memory. “I was going to be executed here and no-one but Jason and Kori came for me. Not Dick or Oliver. All those promises of friendship, loyalty and family meant nothing to them. When I needed them to most, when I was about to die it wasn’t my _friends or family_ that saved me. It was Jason. So when we established the Outlaws, I swore complete loyalty to this family because they swore complete loyalty to me.”

Breathing a shaky breath. “We had our ups and downs. We screamed at each other for overstepping and ran away when we couldn’t handle people loving us and accepting us because we never knew that feeling before. But after everything we were always there for each other because we knew deep down, I would always be there for him and he would be there for me.”

“You did what you always wanted others to do to you.” She said, understanding. “You stayed. When everything became hard the others would have walked away but you two stayed for each other.”

“Yeah…” Roy confirmed. “I’m still friends with Dick and the Titans and Oliver is trying to be part of my life again, but Jason will always be my best friend.” Looking right into her eye. “He’s my brother.”

Nodding at his conviction, Diana met his gaze with her own with a firm hand on his shoulder. “And soon you will be mine.”

Roy smiled at her confirmation and wondered how far she would go for him. “How good are you with a bow and arrow?”

Diana cocked her head to the side. “All Amazons are trained from birth in all forms of weaponry. Why do you ask?”

His eyes darkened and flicked into the distance behind her. “Let’s just say a Bat doesn’t seem to be listening to its brood and strayed from the pack.”

She turned her head ever so slightly and noticed a figure scurrying away. “I see…It’s seems I need to have further talks with an obstinate child.”

“No. No.” Roy said, pulling her attention back to him. “Just keep a bow at the ready and if he moves any closer we’ll pepper him with some warning shots. I don’t want to ruin Jason and Artemis’ day because we can’t uphold the peace.”

“Very well.”

“Besides, think of it like this.” He elaborated. “If Bruce keeps his distance, Jason and Artemis have a perfect day and hopefully Bruce watches from afar with guilt. Win – win.”

Diana laughed at his line of thought. “You really do like to torture the Bats.”

“You just realised, Wonder Sis?”

~

_12:00 Noon – 3 hours left_

Kori couldn’t contain her emotions, bouncing happily in her seat. Her hair was flowing around her ablazed with happiness for her friend. Almost everyone was happily devouring the banquet of delicacies laid out under the large tent that was situated out on a grassy field. Jason and Artemis were to be left in their quarters to prepare themselves for the temple ritual which left everyone else to mingle and form bonds. As the guest were mainly Amazons and some citizens of Qurac, the Outlaws were stretched thin talking and chatting about their adventures with Jason. Roy could barely contain himself as he was constantly surrounded by beautiful and incredibly strong women. Donna laughed at his pout as the women only wanted to know more about the man that was marrying one of their own. Although it didn’t stop him from trying to flirt.

Kori rolled her eyes with mirth and looked back at her platter of food. Bizarro sat opposite of her and drooled at the selection displayed in front of him. The food was heavenly. It was almost as good as Jason’s and the two happily devoured their portions. Although Kori ate her meal with much more elegance than Bizarro did but didn’t comment. This was a time of celebration and Jason honestly wouldn’t care how his guest would eat, as long as they were enjoying themselves.

Halfway through her meal Cassie plopped herself alongside the alien with a grin that was plastered across her face. “Hiya, Kori.” She greeted cheerily. “Hi, Biz.”

“Greetings, Cassandra.”

“Hello.”

Turning herself towards Kori, biting her lower lip nervously. “Um…I’ve been meaning to ask.” She said slowly. Kori stopped attacking the plate of food and casted her attention solely on the young blonde. “I know that you and Dick once had a thing and now you’re a part of the Titans that Damian leads but…”

“But what made me have such a closer relationship with Jason than the others?” Cassie slowly nodded at the statement. “Jason, as you have come to know and will continue to learn more about, is many things. Many often regard him as that human term _A lone wolf_ and at times he thinks of himself as one as well. But I see him differently. He resembles more of an abused pet. One that yearns for affection and acceptance but is constantly treated harshly. In turn he learnt how to act aggressively as a form of defence, not wanting to be harmed by those that spread sweet lies and false hope.”

Cassie leaned closer, not wanting to miss a word. “But…with that defensiveness and abuse, he learned the pain of being forgotten and misses the warmth that he once had but fears that the harm he once endured will slip through if he lets himself open. At one point, I had lost my memories and was isolated without any forms of contact until he washed upon my shores. He did not act out despite my past with the Teen Titans and even with his hostility with Richard, he told me stories of my time with Robin and ultimately Nightwing. From his pain and suffering, he didn’t want another being to experience the solitude that he did so he accepted me into his group. Despite his past and fear of heartbreak, he opened up to me so I could feel the joy of being with others.”

Bizarro nodded at the story as it was very similar to his own. “Jason was my first true friend. I will not deny the love I once had with Richard nor will I deny the comradery with Damian but Jason opened up to me in a way no-one else did. Pain and heartbreak have been all he has ever known, yet he was still willing to risk it all, just so I could feel a sense of belonging.”

“I see…” Cassie said softly, looking back down at the table with a look of guilt in her eyes. “Before Jason came back, Tim would always go on about the second Robin and how he was this symbol within Gotham, more so than Dick ever was. Brash, headstrong and filled with conviction and each time I listened to his stories I always wondered if we could have been friends. But when he came back. When he started killing and almost killed Tim that dream I had snapped and all I could see was just another criminal.”

Peering nervously at Kori and Bizarro. “We all disregarded what could have happened to him and in a way, we did forget him and abandon him when he might have needed us the most. I have to be honest, I was a little bit sceptical when Diana called us to finally meet him. I had a dagger up my sleeve if he did anything suspicious but he just welcomed us, without a second thought and I freaked out. He wasn’t putting up a front or hiding an agenda. He welcomed us and just oozed comfort and peace. From just a look I could see how far he had come and that broken dream healed itself.”

Kori laid a hand on the young girl’s shoulder and lightly squeezed. “There is nothing wrong in admitting you once thought of him as an enemy. He hurt someone you cared about and you wanted to do everything to avenge them. However, I must say I am proud that you held yourself back and let yourself truly see Jason as the man he is.”

Cassie smiled faintly at her words. “He’s still the brash, headstrong teen he once was.”

Kori nodded at her description “Like I said, he is many things. He’s a kind man, a saint, a sinner, a good friend – ”

“And Bizzaro’s dad.” Biz cut in. The two females whipped their heads at the Kryptonian clone with surprise etched across their face.

“When Bizzaro wake, me was scared. But Red was there and Red was beautiful. Redhim looked after Bizzaro and raised Bizzaro. Red is Bizzaro’s dad.” He stated. It was obvious that the clone was uncomfortable with his admission as it was likely he had never told anyone about his thoughts.

The two warriors stared at him for a while, making Biz shift uncomfortably at the gaze. A fond smile formed on both their faces and they stood up, making their way around the table. Biz twisted his head back and forth between the two but was eventually trapped in a tight hug.

“You are right, Bizzaro.” Kori said. “Jason is your father and you are his son.”

“Yeah.” Cassie confirmed. “And now you’re my brother…or my nephew. I don’t know which one you are, this family is weird.”

The trio burst into laughter causing many to look their way but all of them held onto each other firmly solidifying their union, friendship and new family.

~

_2:00pm – 1 hour left_

_Holy shit, Holy shit. This is actually happening._ Jason thought. Wringing his hands in stress, he had been stuck in his room for the past couple of hours letting his imagination go wild. Roy and Bizarro had been popping in periodically to help with his nerves bringing in games or food, anything that could possibly help him calm down. At his request, he had even gotten Roy to read his vows and was touched by the single tear that trailed down his best man’s face.

Jason tried to meditate, tried to channel his happy emotions and focus on his future but his stress got the better of him, forcing him to pace back and forth in his room. Jason didn’t even notice how numb his feet were from the constant walking until Roy came in.

“Jaybird.” Roy greeted. “30 minutes, man. You got your shit together yet?”

Jason’s fingers were twitching like crazy. He needed a pack of smokes, to punch something, some sedatives. Anything that could loosen up his nerves… He needed Artemis. “This is really happening…isn’t it?” He asked nervously, rubbing his hands.

Roy secretly loved seeing Jason like this. Take away the tall and incredibly muscular façade, take away the snark and biting wit and you were left with a young man that just wanted to be happy. Wrapping his arm over the groom’s shoulder, he spoke with confidence. “Damn right it is! The venue looks perfect, thanks to yours truly. Everyone’s ready waiting for us. I checked on Artemis just a minute ago and holy hell, Jay…She’s fucking beautiful.”

Roy felt Jason’s muscles loosen up at the confirmation. “She is?” _God, he’s adorable_. Roy thought.

“Of course! You know how she is, putting up a brave face, but she’s nervous and excited. She actually hugged me.” Jason laughed at Roy’s amazement. “She wants this. You want this. And as your best man, it is my job to make sure everything is perfect and I can wholeheartedly say, that it will be.”

Nodding a thanks, Jason felt his body loosen and couldn’t ask for a better friend than Roy. “It’s kinda ironic…” Roy looked at him quizzically, urging him to continue. “I died here. My life ended here and for years I stayed away from here like the fucking plague but with Artemis…I don’t care anymore. I’m starting a new life here.”

Sitting down on the bed, Jason continued. “This place was the origin of my destruction but now it marks the origin of my rebirth.”

“So, you’re saying you’re some kind of Phoenix?” Roy teased.

Huffing in amusement, Jason nodded. “Yeah…something like that.”

Roy placed a gentle hand on the groom’s shoulders. “You found new wings.” It was a simple statement but it meant so much to Jason. Joker had clipped his wings and for the longest of times, he could no longer fly. Now, he was about to soar and Jason felt elated at the realisation.

“So, _Phoenix._ ” Roy teased. “You ready to get married to an Amazon?”

Jason met his gaze with determination. “Fuck yeah.”

Making his way to the altar, Jason held in a gasp at the venue. Just like Roy said, it was perfect. Situated outside on the courtyard, Jason could see how the old ruins he once saw, newly restored to it’s prime. Columns and marble stone, expertly carved and polished. The bustling conversation of his guest died down once that spotted the groom and groomsmen making way towards them. Jason was confused to why he couldn’t spot Bizzaro anywhere but kept his paranoia at bay. _It’ll be fine._ He thought.

White chairs and white carpets were laid out pointing towards the [incredibly beautiful flower arch](http://s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com/fig-and-bloom-wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/16104516/Depositphotos_82591324_l-2015.jpg). Roy had gone above and beyond his duties. It was an intricate blend of purple and pink flowers that was entwined with green ferns. Roy in his simple two-piece light blue suit made his way behind Jason and stood proudly adjacent from Donna and Cassie who greeted them both with sparkling smiles. They were beautiful wearing flowing pink robes and their Amazonian bracelets.

His guests quietly chuckled, watching the husband-to-be nervously check his attire. Deep blue three-piece with a red orchid boutineer. Jason had carefully chosen this particular accessory as the language of flowers sent a meaningful message. _I will always love you._ Jason couldn’t think of a better item, apart from his wedding rings, that could convey Jason’s love for Artemis.

In the middle of his self-assessment he felt the tap of a finger on his shoulders. Looking over at Roy, his best man pointed down the aisle and Jason legs became weak as he gazed on the confident, proud look of Diana and the most beautiful girl in the world beside her.

~

_3:00pm – For now and forever_

Jason couldn’t contain himself. Mouth gaping open at the woman of his dreams. [White flowing dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f1/ba/69/f1ba69a49119e1d896dde3e6a7b06f8e--wedding-inspiration-wedding-ideas.jpg) with gold and silver embellishment carefully woven down the edges. Roy was right, she was beautiful…She will always be beautiful.

Standing in shock Jason didn’t notice his lips quivering or even the stray tear that leaked out because all he wanted to do was stand there and stare at his wife. Even with the white veil that thinly covered her face, he could still see the vibrant emerald eyes staring at him…and they sparkled.

Jason actually took a step forward, not wanting to wait a moment longer but was held back by a tug of his suit jacket. Roy was grinning so much that his cheeks began to hurt, but his fingers held firmly onto Jason’s clothes because he spent so much effort on making this perfect and dammit no-one is going to ruin the proceedings. Not even the bride and groom.

Making her way towards Jason, Artemis’ knees were weak but Diana’s gentle hands confidently navigated her way up front. Turning to Jason, she just melted at the sight at the ocean blue eyes, the perfectly fitted suit and most importantly, the red-orchid that was position in his breast pocket.

_I will always love you too._

“Hi.” Jason said quietly. His voice cracked with excitement and she giggled.

“Hi.”

Jason reached over and lifted her veil. “…You look beautiful, Ar.”

Reaching over and grasping his hand. Their fingers intertwined and she replied. “As do you, Jason.”

Diana made her way and stood in front of the two lovebirds and waited. She waited for the attendees whispers of how beautiful the bride and groom looked to die down and she waited for the two that were staring intently into each other’s eyes, to turn their attention to her. Diana didn’t say anything, not wanting to interrupt because today was about Jason and Artemis and they deserved every moment of it.

Sadly however, Roy didn’t have that patience and coughed loudly, breaking the two out of their wonder. Both Cassie and Donna flashed him a glare but he merely shrugged and looked back at the two. Diana merely sighed and stood tall overlooking the venue.

“Brothers and Sisters, we are brought here today to…”

Neither Jason or Artemis listened and sneaked glances at each other, squeezing their intertwined hands. They could feel the heavy beats of the other’s pulse and found comfort in it. Both were nervous, both were excited and now…now they were truly happy.

Their future was standing right in front of them and they were happily embracing it. Artemis saw late nights where they did nothing but embrace and cuddle each other with only the gently strokes of her hair to lull her to sleep. Jason saw early mornings wear he would cook breakfast for his queen. He saw the bright, loving smile as he would bring the tray towards her. They both saw their future with kids. Little bundles of red hair climbing their daddy’s back and calling for their momma to play with them.

 _All_ of this. The wedding, the sated late nights, the early morning kisses, was because fate guided them together. From enemies, to reluctant allies, to friends and now…husband and wife. They had come a long way. Secrets that almost broke them, pain and distrust that hurt them dearly but they were there, standing at the altar together, not caring about the past and moving on towards the future.

She was his and he was hers.

They were broken out of their wonder by the absolute silence of the wedding. Looking at Diana, the Goddess mouthed the word _vows_ at them. Realising what was happening, the two let go of each other and waited for Roy and Donna hand them their vows.

Jason looked at the piece of paper in his hands and flicked his gaze back at Artemis. Taking in a deep breath in, he began.

“Artemis. I love you. Never have I loved someone as dearly as I love you. We found each other in the most unconventional of ways and with time, I couldn’t think of another person I could have by my side. You are someone that I can share my secrets with, someone that I can laugh and cry to. You are my home, my life, my everything. You’re beautiful, caring, strong. You make me be someone better because you deserve the best and I promise that everyday that I am with you, I’ll always be the man you want me to be. You showed me the joy of living and for the first time in a long time, I am so _so_ glad I’m alive. I’m so glad that I have the chance to love you, care for you and be with you.”

Artemis was desperately holding back her tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup. Her hands trembled in his and his eyes shone with wonder and love. Letting go of his hand, she opened her vows.

“Jason. Before I met you, I heard stories about Man’s world. Tales of war, anger, malice created this image of a dreary world that had lost faith. But that changed when I met you. You showed me the light in the darkness, you showed me wonders that I never truly appreciated before I was with you. You built a family and invited me into your home, your life and I can never thank you enough for the joy you brought into my life. Wherever we go, wherever we are, I can say, with the bottom of my heart, I will always love you and I will always be there for you, as you were there for me. I once thought that becoming a protector of my people, I would achieve greatness. Something I would have been proud to be. But after meeting you and standing here with you, I can say with all my being that I was wrong. You have given me a gift, a chance to stand here and say with confidence, that nothing compares to you. That I am proud to be your wife.”

Makeup be damned. Both Artemis and Jason stood there facing each other, crying their heart out and they could hear the sniffles and hiccups of those around them. Everything they were, everything they are was nothing because now they stood there as husband and wife.

Diana stood there silent but overjoyed. Roy, Donna and Cassie was desperately wiping the tears that was streaming down their face. Quietly and slowly, Diana spoke up. “May the Ring Bearer step forward.”

Turning their attention down the aisle, Jason and Artemis’ eyes widen. Making his way to them, Bizzaro stood tall and proud carefully holding a pillow with the couples wedding bands. He looked absolutely adorable as he scrunched his brows, making sure not to trip or lose the rings. Jason whipped his head, almost wincing in pain, to his best man and was answered with a wide grin. Roy really was the best.

Stopping in front of them, the two gently picked up their partner’s rings, still in shock at the big Kryptonian clone, looking sheepishly at them. “Congratulations, Red Him, Red Her.”

The two lovers rushed him, grasping him in a tight hug and silent tears. They stood there for a while before releasing. Bizzaro took his place besides Roy and urged them to continue.

Everyone was silent, leaning in, not wanting to miss a moment. The two looked at one another, their hands trembling. With slow and gentle movements, they took each other’s hands and slid the rings. Without listening to Diana’s confirmation, the two moved in quickly, kissing each other. Solidifying their union.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Roy whooped in joy at the moment.

Jason had many names as he grew up. Jason Todd. Jason Carson. But now? Now he was Jason Grace, married to Artemis Grace.

Jason and Artemis. Husband and Wife.

She was his and he was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loutra - Ancient Greek wedding proceeding, where the two Bath in holy water.  
> Loutrophoros - Ancient Greek pottery that holds said, holy water.
> 
> I know the things I described doesn't fully match those of Ancient Greek. But that's the wonder of fanfiction.


	9. A New Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Dawn. New Day. New life.

It was no secret that Jason hated the cold. His days as an orphan of Crime Alley cemented his hatred for whenever Jack Frost was let loose upon the world. He still remembers the cold nights where he would had to huddle in his makeshift shelter, trying to cover himself from the elements with whatever he could scrounge up that other street kids and homeless bums hadn’t.

If asked, Jason would wholeheartedly say Spring was his favourite season. Most would assume it was Summer with it’s hot streams of light that would always warm his cold, weary bones or the feeling of warm sand between his feet as he played along the beach. But no, it was Spring.

In many ways Spring represented Jason. Spring was a sign of a brighter tomorrow, away from all the cold, loneliness and hunger. It was a sign of peace away from the hardship. Artemis is his sun and he bathed in her light. So, needless to say, walking into their home at the start of Spring felt right, new, wonderful.

“Home sweet home.” Jason cheerily said, opening the door to their home. A flood of happiness washed over him. _Their home, their bed, their life._

Artemis smile brightly at the same thought and dragged him by the hand inside. Their Manhattan penthouse was the same as it always been but something felt different. Brighter, clearer and homelier than ever before. Screw the Bats if they knew where he lived, screw their guilt, because this life, his home he had built was his, not theirs. His…and now hers.

Artemis turned to Jason after looking around with the biggest smile she ever displayed. She radiated with such brightness as if the sun had thrown up on her. “Jason.” It was just one word but the way she said it, how it rolled off her tongue, low and quiet, he felt shivers run down his spine.

“Yes, Beautiful?” Jason tried to gulp away the lump stuck in his throat.

The way she swayed her hips and how her hair gracefully moved from side to side as she made her way to him, had him sweating bullets. “I’ve been _so_ lonely.” All of his blood rushed down south.

Stopping mere millimetres from him, they could both hear their partner’s heartbeat going crazy. Seductively dragging her finger up his arms, she leaned in next to his ear. “Why don’t we skip the honeymoon…” She bit his ear.

Jason shuddered, placing his hands on her hips. She tensed in anticipation and moved closer, closing the gap between there bodies. Releasing his ear from her lips, she was about to say something before Jason moved his hands down further until it had a firm hold on its prize. She gasped as he squeezed slowly and teasingly. Using her shock, Jason brought down his head and made a trail of kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

He stopped just below her ear and nibbled at the soft flesh making her squirm in his hold. “Jason.” She moaned breathlessly. Just hearing his name escape her lips pushed him to go harder, grinding their hips together. Moving his lips up, he kissed everywhere from her chin to cheeks to nose until she whined wanting her tongue to meet his.

Retaliating to his incredible teasing, she slid her hand downwards until her fingers met the rough lining of his pants. He groaned in her ear. “Fuck, Ar.” Butterflies fluttered uncontrollably within her until she couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing a hold of his head with her other hand, lips crashed into each other with a deep, primal hunger. Their carnal fire burned intensely and she could feel the heat from his body. She breathed in his scent as tongue played with tongue and it was mesmerising. Deep, husky tones was all she could smell and she wished for more.

Artemis felt Jason’s hand creep up from her ass until his fingers played with the hem of her shirt. Slowly but deliberately, he lifted it over her head, taking her bra with it and gazed at the sight. The wonder and fascination in his eyes made her heart skip, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

A heat creeped up her neck into her cheeks. She was a trained warrior, an Amazon, but the way Jason was looking at her, reduced her to a nervous schoolgirl, blushing over a boy. “I want you so much, Beautiful.” He whispered. _By the Gods, how did I get so lucky?_ With a burning desire, she ripped off his white shirt and marvelled at his body before dragging him to the couch.

Crashing onto the sofa, with him looming over, Jason brought his head down wanting to continue their lovemaking. Artemis was in a state of pure bliss. She groaned as his hands danced across her stomach until it reached her breasts. Firmly, yet with gentle intentions, he grasped on and she could feel a deep heat spread between her legs. She squeaked, when he pinched a nipple earning her a chuckle from her husband.

Not wanting to be outdone by the man, she glided her hands down his toned chest, down his marbled abs until it reached the bulge protruding from his jeans. He gasped as her hand rhythmically moved around and she took immense satisfaction feeling his breath stutter against her skin.

Rubbing each other with growing intensity, Jason finally caved wanting to go further. Small nibbles of her ear, tiny kisses along her collarbone, torturously slow licks of her nipple left Artemis in a whimpering mess. By the time Jason reached her pants, Artemis was squirming uncontrollably wanting more. With a light kiss to her stomach, Jason tenderly pulled her pants down until it reached her ankle.

With gentle strokes of her inner thigh, he could see the torrent of juices pooling at her panties. Normally, he would send her a smirk, bragging to her that he did that. But all he could think about was how intoxicating she was, how his heart was beating into his chest. Like this moment somehow brought him back to their first night together in his bed.

“Jason.” He whipped his head up, looking at his wife. Her eyes shone with such need and want and her hips wiggled underneath him. She was begging him to continue. To let loose her desire.

And he happily obliged.

~

Within their hectic lives, staying home instead of flying to some cheesy tropical destination was a much better option. The next few days, the two did not go outside, wanting to break in their home as newlyweds. Their bedroom, the guest bedroom, bathroom, laundry room, the home gym, kitchen, sofa, dining table, even the balcony was explored and used.

They had tainted _everything._

They had personally hoped that it was simply dumb luck that their friends and family didn’t walk in on them. But a small part of them knew that Bizzaro had (accidently) listened in, wanting to know why their heartbeats were constantly erratic and in turn, had mentally scarred him.

“We should go out.” Jason suddenly said. They were both sated from their latest round of married life coitous and were lying in the bed with Artemis snuggled into his chest.

“Where?” She said quietly, with her eyes closed.

“It’s Spring.” He explained. “New York has a ton of flower shows that highlight the new season. Cherry Blossoms, wine tasting, some festivals even bring in farms animals for the kids. We should go.”

She hummed against his chest. He couldn’t tell if it was a confirmative hum or a _This is really comfortable, so don’t you dare move_ hum. Jason stayed quiet for a while, not wanting to test his luck, until she spoke up.

“Just the two of us?” She said hopeful.

God, he loved this woman. “Just the two of us.”

Artemis was beaming as they ventured throughout the gardens. Hand in hand, they were practically skipping their way through. Her husband dragged her around to everything he could radiating a vibrant youth that she had never seen before. It filled her with joy that Jason no longer had to erect any barriers between each other. For the first time in years, Jason was finally allowed to be a kid, and she happily let him. Crime Alley had taken away his innocence but with her, he was finally allowed to just enjoy. Enjoy life, enjoy love, enjoy her.

They walked through as many exhibitions as they could. The sights and sounds were simply wonderful and she began to understand Jason’s love for Spring. Vibrant, colourful, full of life were only some of the many words that could describe her surroundings. Other couples walked with their partner in their arms, madly in love. Families lined up so their children could pet bunnies. Artemis wasn’t lying when she vowed with all her heart, that Jason showed her the true beauty of Man’s world. The old Artemis would have sneered for the cheap marketing ploy of farmers and politicians but the Artemis now, the Artemis that was married, saw the light that shone on the gardens, saw the love of passer-byers, and saw the excitement children had as they raced around her. It was simply inspiring and filled her with a light she once averted.

Her husband, upon seeing the wonder in her eyes, smirked at her. “What?” She questioned.

Jason shrugged at her. “Nothing. You look beautiful, Ar.”

She blushed a deep crimson red before countering. “You just want to have sex.”

“Drat.” He mocked. “My master plan has been foiled. Whatever will I do?”

Before she could tease him back, she felt a small prod against for right thigh. Looking down she saw a little girl staring wide-eyed in fascination at her. “You’re so pretty.” The child said in awe.

Her blush deepened considerably, which only resulted in Jason doubling over in laughter. Sending him a quick glare before responding. “Why, thank you, Little one. I must say you look wonderful as well.”

She really was. She wore a small tutu dress with a flower crown, with perfectly braided brown hair that made her just adorable. The child perked up onto her toes. “Thank You.” She happily replied. “My mom helped me. I wanted to be a princess.”

“Oh really?” Jason said mischievously. _Oh no._ “Artemis here is a _real_ princess.” The child gasped out loud, her mouth changing into a giant O shape. “Really?” She asked excitedly.

Artemis sent her husband a death glare and the snicker she received infuriated her. She was about so say ‘No’, until she looked down at the child. Her brown eyes were wide open with admiration and Artemis couldn’t find it in herself to deny a child from such joy. Putting on her fakest sweet smile, she replied. “Yes, I am.”

The little girl was practically bouncing on her toes, until her face contorted into something akin to shame. Bowing her head slightly, grabbing the end of her tutu, she dipped slowly. “It is nice to meet you, your Majesty.” Artemis was relieved that she ended up saying ‘Yes’. She didn’t even want to think about the look of disappointment on the child’s face if she said otherwise.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Princess.” She returned the gesture. The child tried her best to hide her happiness that a _real_ princess curtsied her, cutely twisting one foot on the ground. “Where is your mother? I must compliment her on her stylish abilities.”

“Oh! She’s right over there…” Twisting around pointing at the ensuing chaos behind her. The child’s face faltered when she could see her mother anywhere. “Mommy?” Her voice trembling.

“Woah! Princess.” Jason stepped in, kneeling down to her level, trying to calm the child. “Hey, hey…don’t worry. We’ll find her.” He consoled. The little girl sniffed, tears were on the edges of her eyes. “What’s your name, darling?”

“Melody.” She hiccupped.

“That’s a beautiful name.” He complimented. “What’s your mom’s name?”

“Christine.”

“Well, Princess Melody. How about you sit on my shoulders? I’m really tall so your mom will spot you from miles away.” He explained. Melody calmed down considerably at the thought.

“Really?” She asked hopeful.

“Really.”

Artemis simply watched the interaction between her husband and the little girl. _He would make a wonderful father._ Never did she truly think about having children. She had never found a mate that had ever made her think of children. But with Jason, it felt…right. At first, she denied such thoughts because their lives were too dangerous and inconvenient to properly raise a child but looking at Jason now as he tickled the little girl over his shoulders, Artemis wanted it. She wanted it so much.

“Ready to go, Princess?” Jason asked Melody on his shoulders. The little girl didn’t respond, merely patting his head onwards making Jason huff in happy annoyance. “I’m not a horse.” He muttered.

“Too bad.” Melody said with such indifference that had Artemis covering her mouth in mirth, desperately holding in her laughter.

Walking around, Jason treated Melody as if she was his own kid. He bought her cotton candy, pointed at attractions and complimented her relentlessly, much to her delight. Many young eligible women swooned at the sight of an incredibly handsome man carrying an adorable little girl on his shoulders. Their look of lust and want quickly turned into dejection and annoyance once they spotted Artemis walking alongside. Many passer-by elders complimented the husband and wife about their child which had the couple spluttering in positive embarrassment.

By the time they found Christine, who had been desperately searching for her daughter, Melody had unofficially accepted Jason and Artemis as her big brother and sister. Jason tried not to scream in pain, as Melody clung onto his hair with all her might whilst her mother tried her best to pry her daughter off him. With a little assistance (brutal hair ripping) from Artemis, Melody was finally in the arms of her distressed mother who thanked the couple considerably for helping her daughter.

Waving goodbye to Melody, Jason noticed the faraway look in Artemis’ eyes. “Something wrong?” His voice was laced with concern. Her gaze never left Melody and she stood there just wondering… _I want that._ Both her heart and mind was screaming at her to tell Jason.

“I…” She hesitated.

~

“I HATE YOU!”

“Sweet merciful Jesus. My hand, my hand, my hand.”

“ARGH!”

Roy stood outside the delivery room listening in and was terrified on Jason’s behalf. He along with Jason and Artemis had been at the Grace’s penthouse and were preparing lunch for their monthly get together with the Wonders. Bizzaro had gone out to carry all the presents the girls had brought leaving the trio to prepare the food and games. The day had gone relatively well with Roy delighting Jason with his recent antics whilst Artemis was taking a much-needed nap. The baby had been keeping her up constantly, kicking away inside her.

Behind the easy-going smile on Jason’s face hid the brimming nervous joy and fear. A baby, _his_ baby had just reached the nine-month stage and Jason had been running around baby-proofing the entire apartment. The couple had already prepared a room for the new family member but didn’t let anyone see it, wanting to keep the baby’s gender a surprise.

It was _supposed_ to be a quiet morning. Despite the nervous wait, they had planned to have a simple lunch with their odd family until the newest Grace decided it wanted out.

So there they were at New York Private Hospital where an Amazon was pushing a baby out of her whilst crushing her husbands hand. Roy had called the others and nervously waited outside, praying that everything would turn out fine.

Roy tried his best to calm down. He paced around, listened to music, tinkered with a few side projects, he even… _meditated._ The stress and fear was too great because that was his best friends in there with _his godchild_. The mere thought of it terrified Roy, so he couldn’t even imagine the fear Jason and Artemis was going through, despite the pain.

The sound of hurried footsteps brought him out of his spiralling thoughts. Donna and Cassie charged at him, bringing him into a tight hug. Both of them had the same fear and excitement as him etched on their face. Diana trailed behind carrying the second biggest teddy bear Roy had ever seen.

“Any news on the progress?” Donna pulled back, asking.

“I’LL KILL YOU, JASON.” The Wonders flinched in surprise.

“Yeah…” Roy drawled out. “Everything is nice and dandy.” He remarked. The girls slowly nodded, staring wide-eyed at the door behind Roy. Bizzaro was at a far corner of the hallway, clamming his ears shut. Roy felt bad for the clone. His Ma and Pa were screaming in pain and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Sounds of equipment and glass breaking within the delivery room had the four of them slowly walk away in fear. Minutes passed by and they all sat in excruciating silence whilst listening in to Jason try and console his wife. Roy tried his best to change the mood but even he couldn’t perform such a miracle because that was _his_ godchild in there. That was the newest member of their family, the newest Grace, the newest Wonder, the newest soul about to come out into the world and the thought terrified them.

Would they be good uncles and aunts? How would one babysit an Amazonian baby? Would the baby be a girl or a boy? Who gets to hold the baby first?

A high-pitched cry snapped them back into reality. Wails echoed towards them and they were washed over with a wave of relief. They listened in to their newest family member and almost broke down in tears. The baby was _safe_ , it was healthy and vibrating with life.

They waited. Waited for the crying to calm down. Waited, watching the hospital staff bustle in and out of the room. Waited until a doctor came up to them and finally let them in.

Walking slowly, they were met with the most adorable sight in the world. Artemis was laying on the hospital bed with Jason sitting beside her. Within the mother’s arms was the most adorable child they had ever seen. Puffy white cheeks, tired teal eyes, tiny pudgy fingers and the faintest outline of orange hair covering it’s head.

Roy breathlessly laughed at the sight. “Holy shi – .” Cassie quickly clasped her hands over his mouth and Artemis sent him a vicious glare his way. _Don’t you dare cuss in front of my baby._

“Everyone.” Jason said, catching their attention. “This is my daughter.”

Some inhuman squeal came out of Donna’s mouth and Cassie excitedly hopped from side to side at the reveal. They were going to treat the child like the princess she was. Diana had her mouth covered, tears threatening to fall.

“What’s Little Red’s name?” Bizzaro spoke up.

“Clara Grace.” Artemis said fondly.

Diana walked up beside the mother, reaching out and squeezed her hand. “Latin for Bright. It’s a wonderful name.”

Artemis nodded slowly in thanks but still kept her eye trained on the little one. Roy was left breathless at the sight. Walking up beside Jason, he extended his hand but stopped just above Clara waiting for permission. With a resounding nod from Artemis, he reached down and stroked the child’s arm.

Feeling the new sensation against the little girl’s skin, she dumbly reached out and grabbed his finger. Roy tensed up, hurriedly taking a breath because _his_ godchild was holding him. The tiny life had her weak, newly born fingers wrapped around one of his with such strength that left him speechless.

“Hey Clara…” He strained out, unable to keep his tears at bay. “I’m your godfather.”


End file.
